(zero) beats per minute
by gaejoha
Summary: Di tengah perang antara manusia dan mesin, Taeyong hidup dengan jantung baja. [NCT. JAEYONG. Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong. Humanoid, Android, Post-Apocalypse. YAOI]
1. Intro

**(zero) beats per minute**

* * *

 **Penulis:** 127ghouls

 **Rating:** Dewasa

 **Kategori:** Boy/Boy

 **Fandom:** NCT

 **Relationship:** Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong

 **Tokoh:** Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Nakamoto Yuta, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Park Jisung, Na Jaemin, Seo Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jongin | Kai, Lee Jeno.

 **Tags:** AU — Kehancuran Dunia, Survival, Artificial Intelligence, Android, Eventual Romance, Friendship.

 **Bahasa:** Inggris.

 **Status:** Selesai (oneshot), 21.036 kata.

 **Credit:**

*silahkan search di google dengan keyword **[(zero) beats per minute ao3]** *

* * *

 **(nol) denyut per menit**

* * *

 **Terjemahan oleh:** gaejoha

Fiksi ini merupakan karya original milik _**127ghouls** _yang diterjemahkan dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh _**gaejoha**_. Penambahan dan pengurangan kata hanya dilakukan jika sangat dibutuhkan.


	2. Chapter 1

**HH/BB/1956**

Ketika dunia telah menyadari bahwa jumlah tenaga kerja yang akan dibutuhkan di berbagai bidang pekerjaan secara drastis berubah —meningkat, dengan demikian gagasan teknologi yang telah ditingkatkan pun disambut. Ditengah-tengah kesibukan berpikir untuk mencari solusi, Artificial Intelligence lahir dan kemudian diakui sebagai disiplin akademis. AI didirikan pada pernyataan bahwa kecerdasan alamiah manusia "dapat digambarkan secara tepat sehingga sebuah mesin dapat diciptakan untuk melakukannya".

Hal ini telah terbukti selama bertahun-tahun dan benar adanya.

* * *

Dunia AI semakin meningkat, para ilmuwan lalu melakukan eksperimen yang amat beresiko —yaitu menghasilkan mesin yang menyerupai manusia dan dapat bekerja secara efisien di dalam perusahaan industri. Hal ini menjadi proposal yang diajukan kepada pemerintah —target konsumen utamanya, untuk diteliti lebih lanjut.

Kebocoran informasi tentang hal ini terjadi meskipun ini adalah rahasia terbesar dan publik menyadari bahwa mereka akan segera dikloning oleh mesin-mesin ini, mereka menganggap hal ini membahayakan bagi masyarakat, juga menuduh para ilmuwan melakukan 'pencurian karir'.

Pemerintah telah menandatangani proyek ini, dan tidak lama setelahnya banyak perusahaan yang ambil bagian dalam memproduksi mesin yang amat pintar dan mutakhir ini. Publik dididik tentang AI —tujuan AI; untuk melayani perusahaan besar dan mengurangi beban kerja terutama pekerjaan lapangan. Publik dijanjikan bahwa mesin-mesin tersebut hanyalah potongan-potongan baja yang mempunyai pengetahuan yang sama dengan mereka dan tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya kelangkaan peluang lapangan pekerjaan, mereka hanyalah pelayan yang akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya, dan mereka hanyalah hewan peliharaan sementara manusia adalah majikannya.

Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Yang gagal diungkap oleh para ilmuwan melalui eksperimen ini adalah bahwa semakin banyak AI yang berbaur dengan manusia, karena kekuatan adaptasi mereka yang canggih, mesin-mesin tidak akan tinggal sebagai baja belaka, tetapi juga akan menyerap sifat manusia —semua yang baik, semua yang buruk.

* * *

 **HH/BB/2018**

Mereka berbicara, mereka berjalan, mereka tidur, mereka makan, mereka bernafas... mereka merasakan.

Saat ini, sudah sulit untuk menunjuk dengan tepat sebuah mesin dalam kumpulan individu. Setidaknya ada seperempat dari mereka di sekolah, beberapa dari mereka bekerja di rumah sakit, sekelompok dari mereka sebagai petugas kepolisian, dan sebagian besar dari mereka yang diproduksi dalam dekade terakhir bekerja untuk pemerintah. Manusia tidak lagi melihat AI sebagai ancaman, bahkan manusia percaya untuk mempekerjakan logam dingin itu sebagai seorang babysitter. Diskriminasi masih ada meskipun tidak terlihat jelas, bahkan pernikahan antara manusia dan robot mulai dibahas.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa proyek yang tadinya dimulai hanya sebagai eksperimen sekarang adalah sesuatu yang ada sealami manusia.

* * *

Harapan hidup AI berlangsung hingga 80 tahun. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali fakta bahwa mereka masih mesin dan mereka tidak menua. AI yang berhasil diproduksi akan terlihat seperti orang dewasa berumur 25 tahun untuk hari pertama dilepas ke pasaran dan masih akan terlihat seperti 25 tahun sampai komponen-komponennya tidak berfungsi lagi. Hal ini merupakan kerugian; beberapa perusahaan lebih suka menyewa mesin yang mereka anggap cocok dengan liner depan dengan alasan AI lebih menarik secara fisik. Karyawan yang telah dipekerjakan akan ditekan untuk mengundurkan diri.

Karena lebih banyak pengusaha memilih AI, peluang kerja bagi manusia mulai berkurang. Akan ada sekelompok manusia melakukan protes di jalan-jalan utama, memblokir jalan raya untuk menyatakan oposisi mereka terhadap kemajuan AI. Rasa takut dan keraguan yang pernah ditenangkan beberapa dekade lalu telah dipicu kembali dan sekarang, manusia tidak lagi menerima menjadi pilihan kedua.

Kekuatan Artificial Intelligence tidak dapat diabaikan sampai-sampai hubungan antara manusia dan mesin sangat terpengaruh.

Mulai dari rumah sakit yang memperkerjakan mesin untuk mendiagnosis seratus penyakit dengan akurat hanya dalam jangka waktu tiga menit, sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan manusia dalam waktu hampir setengah jam. Hasil kinerja di sekolah yang berbasis mesin jauh lebih baik karena siswa mempresentasikan nilai yang lebih tinggi dan pembelajaran yang lebih maju. Pengusaha menginginkan hasil yang lebih cepat —dan manusia tidak mampu mengejar.

Surat kabar, majalah, televisi semua membicarakan tentang protes. Kasus-kasus serangan fisik terhadap mesin bertambah seiring berjalannya hari.

Setelah lebih sedikit dari setengah abad, manusia tidak merasakan apa pun kecuali kebencian terhadap logam yang mengambil segalanya dari mereka.

Jika mereka pikir mereka lebih baik —otak manusia tidak dapat diubah tidak peduli seberapa banyak kerja keras yang dimasukkan para ilmuwan ke dalam robot mereka, ada satu hal yang mereka lupakan, satu hal yang membuat AI selangkah lebih maju.

AI bisa merasakan. AI memiliki emosi yang mereka adaptasi dari manusia. Hakikat manusia bukanlah sesuatu yang manusiawi lagi, karena mesin-mesin menyerap semua hal yang baik dan semua hal yang buruk -semudah menghitung satu dua tiga, dan semua yang telah disajikan manusia saat ini dan ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan adalah kemarahan dan keserakahan.

Mereka tampaknya telah lupa juga bahwa mesin tiga kali lebih kuat daripada manusia secara fisik —dan proses berpikir membutuhkan waktu dua kali lebih cepat.

AI melakukan apa yang manusia lakukan tetapi jauh lebih baik. Dalam hal ini, mesin yang memulai revolusi adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya dilihat manusia tetapi tidak pernah dilakukan.

Mesin-mesin yang mereka pikir akan membantu mereka, sekarang ada untuk menghancurkan umat manusia.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai! Ini masih permulaan ya masih opening haha. Terjemahannya udah complete semua tinggal edit dikit aja. Per chapter akan di update setiap hari kalo aku sempet dan kalian bebas untuk coba baca versi asli berbahasa inggris yang udah aku kasih tau caranya di chapter nol.


	3. Chapter 2

**23/04/2001 16:42**

Daun berguguran. Langit yang mendung.

"Ini, makan sandwichnya."

Kedua tangan kecil meraih makanannya dan tidak sabar menggigitnya. Tawa lembut mengalun di udara dari ledakkan rasa yang menari dilidahnya. Taeyong menyukai sandwich buatan ibunya.

Saat dia mengunyah gigitan besar roti dan isi selai stroberi itu, mata penasarannya mengedar dan menyaksikan anak-anak lain berkeliaran di taman. Taeyong ingin bergabung dengan mereka untuk bermain, tetapi dia tidak pernah diijinkan. Piknik adalah hal yang langka, dan dia bahkan tidak bisa meminta ijin karena dia tahu ibunya tidak akan membiarkan dia berdiri di bawah matahari selama lebih dari satu jam. Memikirkan tentang mencari teman dan bermain petak umpet adalah satu-satunya yang dia dapatkan, dan satu hari keluar rumah sebulan sekali adalah kemewahan.

Dia bertanya mengapa dan ibunya mengatakan padanya bahwa dia lemah —lari akan menguras energi dan jantungnya tidak akan kuat. Taeyong tidak memahaminya, seberapa lemah jantungnya? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak lain? Apakah jantung mereka tidak lemah karena ibu mereka selalu membiarkan mereka bermain di luar?

Ibunya tidak akan pernah lupa untuk mengingatkan bahwa dia tidak akan cocok untuk kegiatan yang penuh semangat dan bahwa dia harus tetap membaca dan menggambar. Taeyong suka membaca dan menggambar, tetapi dia ingin bersosialisasi juga.

"Bolehkah aku bermain dengan mereka, bu? Kumohon? Aku tidak akan lari."

"Sayang, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah lari. Anak-anak seperti mereka tidak tahu apa-apa lagi selain menyusahkan. Mereka tidak membaca dan memperoleh pengetahuan di waktu luang mereka. Kau tidak mau menjadi anak yang menyusahkan, kan?"

"Tidak, bu."

"Maka kau seharusnya tidak iri pada mereka. Kau sudah memiliki apa yang kau butuhkan. Bukankah ibu sudah memberitahumu tentang jantungmu, sayang?"

Ibunya tersenyum begitu lembut dan Taeyong berpikir bahwa ibunya adalah wanita tercantik. Seorang bocah tersandung di dekatnya dan menangis, ibunya dengan cepat mengangkatnya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan lemah sepertinya, Taeyong. Jangan menangisi hal-hal kecil."

Taeyong anak yang patuh dan Taeyong kecil belajar bahwa dia harus bersyukur dia lebih pintar dari yang lain, dan bahwa jantungnya seharusnya merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang, memiliki mimpi dan harapan tetapi Taeyong hanya bisa makin membenci jantungnya di setiap harinya.

* * *

 **01/07/2003 – 07:03**

Dia menatap lurus ke mata Taeyong. Taeyong mencubit lengannya dan dia mengaduh kesakitan lalu cemberut.

"Ibu, apa ibu yakin dia robot? Kenapa dia mirip denganku?"

Ibunya duduk di sebelahnya dan menyisir rambutnya sebelum meninggalkan ciuman di atas kepalanya.

"Ayahmu dan ibu berpikir karena kau tidak memiliki saudara kandung dan kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, ayahmu membuatkanmu seorang teman —seseorang yang tahu bahwa dia seharusnya tidak membuatmu memainkan permainan yang akan melelahkanmu. Dia akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan, Taeyong. Jika kau memintanya untuk membaca denganmu, maka dia akan melakukannya. Jika kau memintanya melukis denganmu, maka dia akan melakukannya. Beritahu ibu jika dia menolak."

Robot —bocah itu, menundukkan kepalanya saat Taeyong memandangnya. Taeyong menganggapnya itu bukti kalau robot itu tunduk kepadanya. Lagipula mesin adalah hewan peliharaan mereka.

Ibunya meninggalkan mereka sendiri untuk mengangkat panggilan dan Taeyong terus menatap bocah itu. Dia melirik kulit yang dicubitnya, dan mengernyit karena dia tidak melihat warna kemerahan dikulitnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Taeyong tertawa mengejek ketika bocah itu hanya menatapnya tetapi tidak berbicara.

"Aku bertanya padamu siapa namamu. Siapa namamu?"

Diam.

"Bagaimana kita akan menjadi teman jika aku tidak tahu namamu?"

"Aku tidak punya nama."

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melirik ke mana ibunya masih berbicara di telepon. Dia mengambil buku dan membolak-balikan halaman, mengamati paragraf sementara robot itu memperhatikannya.

"Aha! Ten!"

Matanya bersinar dan berkelap-kelip, harapan yang hilang dari interaksi sosial muncul kembali ketika Taeyong memegang tangan anak itu dan memberikannya remasan kecil. Senyum di wajah Ten tidak cocok dengan apa yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya —pendek dan palsu, tapi sekarang yang ada hanyalah keriangan dan kegembiraan saja.

"Ten! Aku akan memanggilmu Ten. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Ten menirukan sukacita yang memancar dari Taeyong.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Taeyong. Selamat ulang tahun."

* * *

 **24/12/2007 - 23:45**

Cahaya Natal yang terang dan beragam menari disekeliling Taeyong memandang. Ornamen-ornamen indah mengitari setiap sudut rumah keluarga Lee, dan tidak ada bagian yang tampak membosankan di musim pemberian hadiah. Musik samar bergema di seluruh mansion, sementara dinginnya angin memeluk tubuh kecil bocah itu.

Taeyong membersihkan celana piyamanya dan berlari kembali ke dalam, robot itu membuntuti di belakang dengan tenang.

Di mana pun Taeyong berada, Ten akan ditemukan di sebelahnya, mengamati dan meniru apa pun yang dilakukan si manusia. Taeyong tumbuh tanpa apa pun kecuali buku-buku di sekitarnya dan Ten, dari hari ia dibawa ke mansion juga belajar berbagai hal —berbagai macam topik mulai dari seni, kehidupan, dan teknologi. Taeyong adalah anak yang cerdas, dan itu tidak mengejutkan ketika si mesin mengumpulkan pengetahuan yang cukup baginya untuk dapat bersaing dengan temannya.

Mesin akan mudah beradaptasi dengan dunia tempat manusia tinggal.

"Aku akan berasumsi kalau kau tidak memberikan hadiah untukku. Lagi."

Taeyong bergabung dengan orang tuanya di ruang tamu. Mereka berdua duduk di lantai berkarpet di dekat pohon Natal raksasa tempat kotak-kotak terbungkus kertas-kertas mewah yang berbaris. Taeyong bisa melihat namanya di salah satu kotak dan dia bertanya-tanya apa yang orang tuanya beli untuknya kali ini. Sejujurnya, dia tahu dia sudah memiliki segalanya dan dia tidak bisa meminta lebih, tetapi keluarganya suka pamer. Sepertinya orang tuanya kehabisan ide tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dengan jumlah uang yang mereka miliki.

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Aku juga, tapi kau tahu aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Kau membuat orang tuamu membeli apapun yang kau mau. Jika aku meminta kepada mereka juga, kau akan tahu hadiah dariku. Apakah masih akan mengejutkan jika kita tahu dari sebelumnya apa yang akan kita dapatkan untuk Natal?"

Taeyong mendengus dan mengangkat lututnya sehingga dia bisa membungkus lengan kurusnya dikakinya. Di sebelahnya, Ten mengambil benang yang muncul di karpet.

"Kau semakin pintar."

"Natal adalah tentang Yesus, bukan? Hal terpenting yang harus dilakukan adalah menghadiri misa. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau hidup dengan baik, Taeyong. Dan mungkin, ketika kita tumbuh dewasa, aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dan membelikanmu sesuatu tanpa ada yang tahu. Bahkan orang tuamu, karena aku tidak akan meminta uang kepada mereka."

Jam berdenting di dinding. Sebentar lagi akan tengah malam dan mereka akan membuka hadiah mereka pada saat yang bersamaan. Taeyong sangat bersemangat; Natal adalah liburan favoritnya. Tapi dia berharap Ten akan memberinya sesuatu, setidaknya. Meskipun hal yang sederhana.

"Kau tidak akan tumbuh besar, Ten. Kau akan selamanya terlihat seperti ini —seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada orang-orang? Ketika aku berusia 30, kamu akan menjadi apa...?"

"Aku bisa menjadi keponakanmu."

"Aku tidak punya saudara kandung."

"Aku bisa menjadi putramu."

"Aku berharap pasanganku di masa depan bisa menerimamu."

Jam menunjukkan angka 12 dan orang tua Taeyong memberi ciuman di kening mereka berdua sebelum membagikan hadiah mereka.

Taeyong merangkak ke kaki pohon Natal dan menarik kotak berukuran sedang dengan nama si robot di atasnya.

Lengan kecil milik Ten menggendong kotak sebelum membuka dan merobek kotak itu terbuka, memperlihatkan satu set alat menggambar. Taeyong merasa seperti jantungnya akan meledak saat melihat mata temannya yang berkelap-kelip. Setiap kali Ten bahagia, jantungnya akan terasa mencengkram dan Taeyong bertanya-tanya apakah Ten benar-benar dibuat untuk berteman dengannya atau membunuhnya. Itu adalah rasa sakit yang dia rasa tidak keberatan.

"Karena aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpamu. Kita akan bersama selama yang kita bisa, kan?"

Sepertinya android itu tidak dengar. Taeyong terkekeh dan memeluk ibunya saat melihat hadiah darinya.

* * *

 **23/03/2014 - 08:07**

Apakah orang-orang tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak dapat menjalani hidup mereka sesuai yang mereka inginkan? Apakah orang-orang tahu bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa kau dilahirkan hanya untuk berada di sana, ada tanpa tujuan, untuk bangun dari pagi ke pagi yang selanjutnya bahwa tidak akan ada tempat untuk pergi ke kecuali di sekitar rumah yang membosankan untuk seluruh hidupmu? Apakah orang-orang tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki jantung yang disfungsional? Apakah orang-orang tahu bagaimana rasanya pergerakan kau terbatas sehingga kau tidak jatuh sakit dan membahayakan hidupmu?

Untuk berlari lebih dari satu menit adalah setengah perjalanan menuju malapetaka untuk Taeyong, untuk melompat bergembira adalah sesuatu yang dilarang untuk dilakukannya, dan untuk merasakan emosi yang luar biasa adalah sesuatu yang tidak diperbolehkan, karena Taeyong akan sakit jika dia lelah, jika jantung mulai memompa lebih banyak darah daripada seharusnya, maka Taeyong harus siap untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Sebuah operasi bahkan tidak dipertimbangkan karena dia tidak akan bertahan hidup. Sepertinya mereka memilih untuk menderita secara perlahan daripada melihat apakah dia layak diberi kesempatan lain.

Setidaknya Ten akan ada di sana untuknya sementara dia menunggu kematiannya datang.

Sekelompok musisi mengitari jalan untuk memulai festival. Begitu kedua anak laki-laki itu mendengar irama drum yang bernada, Ten memimpin jalan keluar sehingga mereka tidak akan melewatkan pertunjukan. Itu adalah festival yang dilakukan setahun sekali dan mereka tidak akan melewatkannya.

"Tunggu aku!"

Taeyong mengambil banyak waktu hanya untuk turun ke bawah. Ten sudah di gerbang, kepalanya menyembul keluar untuk menyaksikan orang-orang merayakan hari yang meriah seperti itu.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menungguku!"

"Kamu sangat lambat! Oh lihat! Mereka juga punya terompet!"

Taeyong dengan mudah melihat melewati gerbang sementara Ten berjuang untuk berdiri di ujung jari kakinya. Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan tinggi Taeyong bertambah tetapi Ten tetap sama. Itu adalah topik yang selalu mereka debatkan dengan hasil Taeyong yang menang dan Ten yang kalah.

Musik yang berasal dari berbagai instrumen menghasilkan ketukan yang membuat Taeyong merasa seperti dadanya yang memantul. Sangat meriah. Para penonton bernyanyi dan menari di tengah jalan sementara semakin banyak musisi berjalan melewati mereka. Taeyong sangat gembira, tetapi dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Ten melirik kearah Taeyong ketika dia merasakan tarikan yang kuat di lengan bajunya dan Taeyong mencoba menggenggam dadanya sendiri, mata melebar dan terengah-engah.

"Taeyong...?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat setiap detik dan menyempit. Kakinya menyerah dan sebuah batu menusuk punggungnya dengan menyakitkan ketika dia menyentuh tanah. Dia bisa mendengar Ten berteriak minta tolong meskipun kata-kata itu semakin tenggelam dalam bunyi yang meledak-ledak, dan wajah temannya perlahan-lahan kabur, terdistorsi menjadi bentuk yang buruk sampai itu hanyalah campuran warna putih, hitam dan coklat.

Pendengaran Taeyong gagal mendengar dan matanya kehilangan kemampuan penglihatannya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

* * *

Bau khas rumah sakit memenuhi hidung Taeyong segera setelah dia sadar. Sebuah mesin berbunyi di samping sisi tempat tidurnya, menunjukkan kondisi stabilnya. Ketika matanya akhirnya menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyilaukan, ibunya meremas tangannya agar Taeyong tahu kehadirannya.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun."

Ciuman di kepalanya tidak bisa dirasakannya. Taeyong mencari Ten.

"Ayahmu baru saja pergi. Ada hal-hal mendesak di laboratorium. Jangan khawatir, dia akan kembali malam ini."

"Dimana Ten?"

"Dokter bilang kau baik-baik saja. Kau mengalami serangan jantung, Taeyong. Ibu sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak melakukan—"

"Dimana Ten, ibu?"

Dia seharusnya sadar hal ini akan segera terjadi, tetapi dia tidak pernah berpikir hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi.

Tatapan matanya memudar dan tidak bernyawa seperti biasanya, tetapi ibunya tidak menyesal ketika dia menyampaikan kabar itu kepada putranya sendiri. Seolah-olah mematahkan hati Taeyong yang sudah patah itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Ibu... ibu menyingkirkannya?"

Anggukannya yang sederhana adalah satu-satunya hal yang Taeyong perlukan untuk memahami bahwa tidak ada hal yang baik di dunia ini. Ibunya membenci Ten sejak saat itu. Ten bukan manusia, tapi dia jauh lebih baik daripada putranya. Wanita itu pikir Ten hanya akan menjadi pelayan, tetapi Ten menjadi teman baik, dan Taeyong merasa lebih seperti keluarga daripada orang tuanya sendiri. Ten memperoleh pengetahuan yang lebih dalam, dan Taeyong tertinggal di belakang. Wanita itu sangat marah, meskipun secara diam-diam, tetapi Taeyong selalu tahu bahwa Ten hanyalah seonggok logam di matanya.

Dan wanita itu menemukan kesempatan sempurna untuk menyingkirkannya.


	4. Chapter 3

**HH/BB/2018**

Pemboman menghancurkan kota Seoul —juga seluruh dunia. Televisi tidak lagi menayangkan drama primetime, acara memasak, dan acara musik, tetapi hanya satu saluran yang berfungsi dengan baik untuk melaporkan berita menit demi menit dari revolusi. Mesin-mesin tersebut berhasil mengirimkan rencana ke semua AI di seluruh dunia. Pemerintah tidak dapat memikirkan cara damai untuk menghentikan semua AI. Tentara dipanggil untuk mencatat setiap mesin yang dapat mereka temukan —baik itu orang dewasa atau anak-anak. Di mata mereka, mesin-mesin sekarang semuanya sama —mengancam dan fatal.

Para keluarga terlalu takut untuk keluar. Perusahaan mulai tutup setelah bangkrut karena kurangnya karyawan yang datang bekerja untuk membantu klien mereka. Perusahaan juga berhenti karena pelanggan tidak datang. Orang-orang berisiko jatuh sakit karena kekurangan gizi karena takut keluar dan menghadapi para mesin yang mencari darah. Seluruh bangsa berada dalam kekacauan —kekuatan para android menjadi tidak terkendali.

Taeyong pikir ini adalah hari yang dia tunggu —dia akhirnya akan mati. Mereka semua akan mati, bukan? Tidak mungkin menghentikan revolusi. AI lebih pintar, lebih kuat, lebih mematikan daripada militer dan senjata mereka digabungkan. Sepertinya hal ini direncanakan secara matang-matang dan tidak ada yang akan bertahan hidup. Taeyong merasa menang. Dia akhirnya mati. Dia akhirnya datang ke tujuannya sendiri.

Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika sebuah mesin, wajahnya setengah terkelupas yang menunjukkan logam di bawah kulit manusia buatan miliknya, mengangkat tubuh ibunya dari tanah sebelum kepalanya dihancurkan berkeping-keping. Dia memperhatikan dari ruang kamarnya sendiri bagaimana lingkungan berubah menjadi debu, para budak mereka yang tak bernyawa tersebar di mana-mana. Dia tidak tahu di mana ayahnya berada, tapi hal itu yang paling tidak dikhawatirkannya.

Mengapa mesin-mesin tidak masuk? Apakah mereka tidak memeriksa apakah masih ada orang yang hidup? Taeyong ingin mati. Dia ingin mereka membunuhnya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan terlihatlah ayahnya, panik dan hampir kehilangan kewarasan sembari menyeret Taeyong keluar dan membawanya ke lorong.

"Ayah! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Biarkan aku mati, kumohon!"

"Taeyong, jika seseorang harus mati, orang itu bukan kau. Orang itu bukan salah satu di antara kita."

Taeyong menjerit ketika bom lain mengguncang tanah sebelum dia didorong ke dalam laboratorium bawah tanah.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Dimana dia? Dia tidak bisa membuka matanya. Mereka terasa terlalu berat, seolah-olah dia bangun dari tidur yang seharusnya tidak dia bangun. Permukaan tempat ia berbaring terasa dingin. Tidak ada kasur, dan dia yakin ini adalah _stainless steel_. Lengannya terasa tegang, dan ketika dia berusaha bernapas sedalam mungkin, dadanya menyempit dan rasa sakitnya terasa seperti seribu pisau yang memotongnya. Dia tidak dapat mendengar apa pun kecuali bunyi bip yang konstan seolah-olah dia berada di rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Apakah dia mengalami kecelakaan? Apakah AI mencoba membunuhnya? Tapi mengapa rasanya masih hidup?

Benar. Ibunya sudah meninggal dan dia dibawa ke laboratorium. Dimana ayahnya? Kenapa dia tidak membuka matanya? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dia bisa tertidur? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak?

"Kau akhirnya akan menjadi normal, Nak."

Taeyong terengah-engah kasar saat matanya terbuka. Satu lampu menerangi seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kecuali dia, dan dia bertanya-tanya lagi dimana ayahnya berada. Apakah dia hidup? Apa maksudnya ketika dia mengatakan Taeyong akhirnya akan menjadi normal? Di mana mesin-mesin yang barusan mengintai?

Dia kemudian melihat tabung yang menempel padanya dan kasa tebal di dadanya. Perban itu dibungkus dengan aman di sekelilingnya dan Taeyong bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi —mengapa dia di atas meja logam dingin seolah-olah dia telah menjalani operasi—

Dimana ayahnya?

Dengan segala kekuatannya, Taeyong mengangkat dirinya menjadi posisi duduk. Sebuah erangan kesakitan luput dari bibirnya ketika dadanya menyengat dari gerakan. Dia pasti sudah melukai dirinya sendiri.

Dia memeriksa dirinya sendiri —tidak ada goresan untuk mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh, tidak ada memar untuk mengatakan bahwa dia terkena puing-puing, dan semua anggota tubuhnya masih utuh.

Pintu terbuka dan ayahnya masuk dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dia pahami.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ayahnya melepas mantel putih dan menggantungnya di sandaran kursi. Taeyong mengambil waktu untuk melihat-lihat sekali lagi. Rasa ingin tahu terus menghantuinya dan dia membencinya —perasaan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia benci menjadi tidak mengerti.

"Ini lebih mirip ruang operasi daripada lab. Apakah ini tempat ayah membuat Ten? Tempat ini pasti dimana ayah membunuhnya juga."

"Android tidak mati, Taeyong. Mereka tidak hidup. Tapi ya, ini adalah tempat AI-0227 dihancurkan menjadi debu."

Jika hal ini terjadi saat itu, Taeyong akan turun dari meja operasi dan leher ayahnya akan dibungkus dengan tangan putranya sendiri. Tetapi ingatan telah memudar, sedikit dari ingatannya, dan sebagian besar perasaan Taeyong. Dia sudah tidak marah lagi, tetapi dia tidak memaafkan atau dia lupa. Ten masih menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada mesin-mesin barusan? Apakah mereka pergi begitu saja?"

"Mereka tidak dapat mendeteksi apa pun melewati pintu-pintu ini. Dan sudah empat hari yang lalu, Taeyong. Kau telah tidur selama empat hari."

"Empat hari. Untuk alasan apa?" Taeyong melirik dadanya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Ayahnya duduk di kursi, lengan disilangkan di dadanya. Untuk sesaat, sebuah emosi —sesuatu yang Taeyong tidak dapat jabarkan terlihat kilatan di mata ayahnya tetapi itu terlalu cepat dan dia tidak bisa membacanya.

"Ayah menyimpan jantung Ten, sesuai permintaannya. Sisanya dibuang dan hanya jantungnya yang tersisa. Ayah pikir ayah akan membutuhkannya untuk keperluan masa depan, ayah tidak tahu persis kapannya, tetapi jawabannya akhirnya muncul. Ten ingin ayah melakukan ini. Ayah tidak ingin kau mati, Taeyong. Kau anak semata wayang ayah."

Taeyong tidak bodoh —dia lebih bijaksana daripada siapa pun, bahkan jika dia tidak pernah menghadiri sekolah biasa pada umumnya. Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa masuk akal —laboratorium, kasa di dadanya, jantung Ten.

Dia memiliki jantung Ten.

Taeyong tahu dia merasakan campuran emosi tetapi ketika dia meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, dengan sangat hati-hati, Taeyong tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Jantungnya tidak berdetak, tapi dia hidup.

"Ayah melakukan operasi padaku tanpa menanyakan persetujuanku. Ayah menaruh hati baja di dalam tubuhku, dan ayah berharap aku mengucapkan terima kasih, bukan? Ayah ingin aku mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Bukan itu, Taeyong. Ayah hanya ingin kau hidup—"

"Aku tidak ingin hidup! Apa ayah gila?! Apakah aku hanyalah mainan untuk ayah?! Ayah bereksperimen padaku!"

Jika dia masih memiliki jantung disfungsinya, Taeyong tidak akan segila ini. Dia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Mati karena serangan jantung terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Tapi sekarang dia memiliki jantung yang baru, jantung yang bekerja dengan baik tetapi buatan, dia bisa merasakan apa pun yang dia ingin rasakan. Ibunya tidak lagi ada di sana untuk membatasinya. Apakah dia masih merasa perlu mati? Dia seharusnya senang, kan?

Tapi mengapa rasanya sangat salah, sangat tidak bermoral? Ayahnya sendiri telah bereksperimen padanya. Taeyong tidak pernah meminta ini, dia tidak pernah meminta jantung yang baru, dia tidak pernah meminta untuk menjadi mesin. Rasanya dia membiarkan keluarganya membunuh Ten demi kenyamanan dan kenyamanannya sendiri. Apakah dia seorang pembunuh? Tapi Ten juga menginginkan ini. Ten menginginkan Taeyong untuk memiliki jantungnya.

Taeyong sadar dari lamunannya ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan menghapus air matanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari dia sudah menangis.

"Ayah minta maaf, Taeyong. Ayah tidak ingin kau mati. Kita tidak dapat bertahan dari perang ini, tetapi ayah ingin kau berlari dan hidup. Kau tidak dapat melakukannya dengan jantung lama milikmu. Ayah tidak bisa menghentikan AI dari membunuh ayah, tapi setidaknya ayah tahu mereka akan menyelamatkanmu."

"...Maksud ayah apa?"

"Mereka dapat mendeteksi kita semua —lebih dari jenis mereka sendiri. Kau mungkin tidak memiliki barcode di tubuhmu, tetapi mereka dapat mendeteksi jantung bajamu. Mereka tidak akan membunuhmu bahkan jika kau bertemu ratusan dari mereka."

Hah. Jadi dia benar-benar tidak dapat mati sekarang, tidak peduli betapa dia ingin.

"Pikirkan saja ini —Ten adalah bagian darimu sekarang. Dia sangat sayang padamu, kan?"

Taeyong bertatapan dengan ayahnya. Terdapat ketulusan di matanya, tetapi dia bisa mengambil satu omong kosong darinya. Dia jelas membenarkan pembunuhan teman putranya sendiri.

Tapi Taeyong berhasil mengangguk satu kali sebelum dia berbaring kembali di atas meja. Matanya masih berat dan dia ingin tidur lagi, dan mungkin ketika dia bangun untuk kedua kalinya, semua ini akan normal baginya, bahkan jika dia sudah jauh dari itu.


	5. Chapter 4

Dia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang bisa melakukan segala sesuatu yang dilarang sejak dia masih kecil. Meskipun Taeyong berpikir itu semua tidak berguna sekarang. Dia tidak ingin berkeliaran dengan anak-anak lagi, dia bahkan tidak punya teman untuk melakukannya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa gembira. Dia sangat berterima kasih atas jantung Ten, setidaknya. Tetapi bahkan setelah operasi, dia masih belum dapat menemukan tujuannya di dunia ini. Semua orang sedang sekarat. Apa yang harus Taeyong lakukan untuk menikmati jantung barunya? Dia bahkan tidak punya keinginan untuk hidup.

Rumah itu masih seperti saat terakhir kali dia berkeliaran. Dia menduga mesin-mesin itu tidak berbuat banyak jika mereka masuk ke dalam —atau ayahnya mungkin telah memperbaiki semuanya dengan segera. Mayat tidak kelihatan. Ayahnya pasti menyingkirkan mereka saat dia sedang tidur. Apakah dia memberi istrinya penguburan yang layak? Pada saat ini, hal-hal seperti itu tidak penting lagi. Taeyong hanya berharap ibunya tenang sekarang, dimanapun dia berada. Taeyong mungkin membencinya, tapi ibunya hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya.

Ayahnya tidak pernah pergi lagi. Laboratorium utama dibom menjadi berkeping-keping, dan para ilmuwan lainnya hilang. Taeyong bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka akan dapat bertahan hidup —mereka memiliki uang di bank, tetapi ayahnya menolak untuk meninggalkan dirinya bahkan jika yakin bahwa Taeyong tidak dapat dibunuh setelah AI datang kembali.

Perutnya bergemuruh karena lapar. Taeyong membuatkan dirinya sendiri sesuatu yang bisa dia temukan di kulkas sebelum membiarkan dirinya melewati pintu utama.

Lingkungan sekitarnya tampak abu-abu, seolah-olah tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Beberapa pohon tergeletak di jalan, rusak. Mobil-mobil yang ditinggalkan tersebar di sekitar, kertas dan sampah plastik di jalan-jalan yang biasanya bersih. Taeyong melihat pasangan berjalan dari kejauhan, terpaku bersama-sama dengan rasa takut yang nampak dari bahasa tubuh. Mereka pasti dari daerah lain.

Dia terus mengunyah sandwich sebelum dia sadar kalau ayahnya berada disana.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau bisa pergi ke mana pun kau mau jika kau bosan, kan?"

Taeyong menelan makanan yang dikunyah.

"Aku tidak tahu kemana aku harus pergi. Selain itu, apa yang akan ayah lakukan jika aku pergi?"

"Mungkin, apakah kau mengkhawatirkan ayahmu?"

Taeyong tertawa mengejek.

"Ayah juga seharusnya menyimpan lengan milik Ten. Jika ayah tahu android tidak membunuh sesama mereka sendiri, mengapa ayah tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada diri ayah sendiri? Ayah tidak akan takut seperti tikus jika ayah melakukannya."

"Karena hal itu ada di kode etik. Kami tidak bisa melakukan itu. Hal itu sebuah aib."

"Aku adalah sebuah aib."

"Kau bukan aib. Tapi ayah ingin kau hidup, Taeyong."

Berapa kali Taeyong akan memberitahu semua orang bahwa dia tidak menginginkannya? Pikiran ayahnya terlalu tertutupi oleh gagasan bahwa ia mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang inovatif, sesuatu yang akan menempatkannya di atas dan disembah. Dia menggunakan putranya sendiri untuk itu.

"Ayah ingin kau hidup. Ayah ingin kau dapat melihat ke belakang dan mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa kau adalah orang yang selamat. Kau kuat. Mati bukan untukmu."

Rambut hitam pekatnya menari dengan hembusan angin yang kuat. Taeyong selesai memakan sandwichnya dan menyeka tangannya ke bawah kerutan di kemejanya.

"Bagaimana jika alih-alih mencoba bertahan, kalian membuat robot-robot ini pergi untuk selamanya? Kalian memulai ini, kan? Seluruh proyek AI ini. Semua orang seperti ayah memulai ini dan menghentikan mereka membuat banyak masalah karena apa, tiba-tiba mereka semua lebih kuat dari kita? Apakah ayah lupa bahwa tidak peduli seberapa canggih komputer, manusia masih lebih pintar? Kalian membuat teknologi ini. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menghentikannya? Mengapa AYAH tidak bisa menghentikan robot-robot ini dari membunuh lebih banyak wanita dan meninggalkan lebih banyak anak yatim piatu?"

Itu mungkin terlalu kasar, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Ayah membunuh Ten dan ibuku."

Tamparan itu meninggalkan tanda merah samar di kulitnya tetapi Taeyong tidak keberatan. Hidup dengan monster seperti ayahnya jauh lebih buruk daripada semua pukulan yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Kau bicara seolah kau pernah peduli dengan ibumu. Ibumu melakukan semuanya demi kau."

Apakah ini salahnya sekarang? Apakah dia sedih karena putranya tidak normal? Apakah dia bertindak seperti itu karena Taeyong gagal menjadi anak yang mereka harapkan? Apakah ini kesalahannya bahwa ibunya menerima tatapan menghina dari ibu-ibu lain karena dia memiliki seorang putra yang tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik? Taeyong tidak menginginkan jantung yang disfungsi. Secara ilmiah, bukankah itu kesalahan ibunya karena tidak merawat dirinya sendiri selama kehamilan bahwa bayinya terkena penyakit jantung? Mengapa ibunya membiarkan Taeyong menderita?

Taeyong menyeka sudut mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika ayah tidak menaruh organ buatan dalam diriku."

"Apakah kita masih akan mendebatkan hal ini? Itu sudah terjadi, Taeyong! Bersyukur bahwa kau akan menjadi normal sekarang, sesuatu yang kau inginkan sejak saat itu!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Ketika aku tidak tahu di sisi mana aku termasuk! Apakah aku manusia? Apakah aku mesin? Apakah aku keduanya? Ayah, aku tidak tahu dimana aku harus berdiri! Manusia membenci mesin, mesin-mesin itu membunuh manusia. Aku ini apa? Apakah aku harus membiarkan diriku hidup atau membenci diri sendiri sampai pada titik bahwa aku lebih baik mati? Aku tidak tahu tempatku dan itu salah ayah! Itu akan selalu menjadi kesalahan ayah! Menjadi anak dengan penyakit jantung, tidak ada yang membuat aku merasa sebagai bagian dari lingkaran pertemanan, dan apa yang ayah harapkan aku rasakan setelah mendapatkan jantung yang terbuat dari logam? Jantung ini bahkan tidak berdetak!"

Dia benar-benar ingin merobek dadanya dan mengambil potongan logam itu darinya. Jantung ini mungkin pernah menjadi bagian dari Ten, tetapi itu membuat Taeyong terlupakan —dia tidak dapat memahami kenyataan bahwa dia tidak memiliki identitas.

Mungkin suatu hari dia akan belajar menerimanya. Jika hari itu datang.

* * *

Berita yang disiarkan di televisi berbicara tentang perencanaan pemerintah untuk membuat posko bagi manusia sehingga militer dapat menjaga mereka dengan mudah. Taeyong setuju dengan ide itu —akan lebih mudah untuk memastikan semua orang aman. Sehingga ketika mereka menjatuhkan bom lagi, hanya para android yang akan meledak menjadi ketiadaan.

Taeyong meneguk kaleng root beer hingga tetes terakhir dan menggosok dadanya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di dalamnya. Ketika dia masih memiliki jantung manusia, dia tidak bisa minum apa pun selain susu dan air. Kebebasan melakukan apa saja dan makan apa pun membuatnya merasa seolah baru dilahirkan kemarin. Ada begitu banyak hal baru yang menunggunya.

Dia menekan dua jari di sisi lehernya, tepat di bawah rahangnya, di mana titik nadinya seharusnya. Taeyong tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada satu ketukan pun. Untuk sesaat, dia ingin menertawakan kemungkinan bahwa mungkin vampir itu nyata dan sekarang dia adalah pengisap darah. Itulah yang dikatakan semua buku tentang vampir. Mereka semua mayat hidup.

Apakah dia mayat hidup? Bagaimana jantungnya bisa memompa darah? Manusia sial. Selalu saja melakukan hal yang mustahil.

Berita itu menghilang karena statis menutupi layar. Mungkin ada gangguan sinyal. Taeyong menghela nafas. Televisi adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia belum gila saat ini.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan beberapa rekan kerja. Kau akan baik-baik saja sendirian, kan?"

Taeyong tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

"Kupikir semua rekan kerja ayah sudah meninggal."

"Ini dari sektor lain. Kami sedang membahas cara untuk mengakhiri AI."

Tanah berguncang dengan ringan. Cahaya di atas kepala Taeyong berkedip.

"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja jika ayah meninggalkanmu sebentar?"

"Aku yakin. Apakah ayah akan baik-baik saja di luar sana? Mesin-mesin itu tidak akan memiliki belas kasihan pada ayah."

Statis berhenti dan berita kembali selama beberapa detik sebelum menghilang lagi.

"Ayah akan mengusahakannya."

Taeyong melirik ayahnya yang berdiri di pintu, menatapnya. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan mencemooh lelaki tua itu.

"Jangan bilang ayah sedang menungguku untuk memberikan ayah pelukan."

Bibir ilmuwan itu tersenyum miring dan Taeyong akhirnya memperhatikan wajah pria yang tidak pernah ada untuknya dan ibunya. Sangat lucu bagaimana dia yang hidup saat ini. Rasanya Taeyong seperti tinggal dengan orang asing.

"Bagaimana kalau memang iya?"

Ayahnya membuka tangannya, dan itu cukup menggoda. Taeyong tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memeluk ayahnya. Jika dia melakukannya, apakah dia akan merasakan cinta ayahnya yang hanya diketahui dari buku-buku?

"Kalau begitu kasihan sekali. Ayah tidak akan mendapatkan pelukan dariku."

Senyum di wajah ayahnya terputus-putus. Taeyong merasakan rasa kepuasan yang menyakitkan untuk bisa menyakitinya. Ketika yang lain berbalik untuk pergi, Taeyong berjalan ke dapur, gagal mendengar bisikan ' _M_ _aafkan ayah_ '.

Dia selangkah lagi mendekati tempat sampah ketika tanah berguncang keras dan Taeyong jatuh ke tanah, tangan menutupi telinganya seperti suara tembakan disusul tembakan lainnya di udara. Debu mengisi ruangan dan Taeyong terbatuk, menghirup udara yang penuh bau darah.

Ketika asap mulai samar, Taeyong menangkap sekilas tubuh ayahnya yang dipenggal. Batang tubuh kehilangan satu atau dua anggota tubuh lainnya, dan malangnya Taeyong melihat potongan daging satu inci dari kakinya.

Dia hampir mengeluarkan suara terisak ketika langkah kaki bergema di telinganya. Dia dengan cepat menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Taeyong melipat tubuhnya di dalam lemari, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan ketika langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat. Dia tersedak isakan dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya ketika dia melihat sesosok wujud android sedang mencarinya.

Rasanya seperti satu jam sebelum mesin itu berputar untuk meninggalkan dapur. Taeyong melepaskan nafas yang dia pegang, berpikir bahwa android itu akhirnya meninggalkan mansion, hanya untuk menjerit nyaring ketika mesin kembali dan menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan bunuh aku, kumohon..."

Taeyong terus terisak. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia mengencingi celananya karena takut.

AI menatapnya tanpa kata. Jika itu manusia, Taeyong akan mengatakan dia menyerupai aktor yang pernah dilihatnya di film asing. Dan ini mungkin terasa seperti film, hanya saja ini bukan dan Taeyong akan mati—

Mesin itu berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Taeyong yang terengah-engah di dalam lemari. Ketika suara langkah kaki hilang, dia akhirnya merangkak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan disambut oleh pemandangan kepala ayahnya yang dipenggal dan menatap ke arahnya.

Taeyong menelan kembali cairan yang naik ke tenggorokannya dan melangkah melewati daging yang tersebar di lantai. Dia merasakan rasa sakit menyengat di lengan kirinya. Sebuah pecahan peluru terperangkap setengah di dalam.

Dia menggulung kemejanya dan menggigitnya sebelum menarik keluar pecahan peluru. Darah mengalir deras di lengannya tetapi Taeyong tidak punya waktu untuk memberikan dirinya pertolongan pertama. Dia harus pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari bantuan. Dia harus pergi dan mencari posko yang sedang dibicarakan pemerintah.

Hari sudah gelap dan tidak ada yang keluar untuk membantu. Di mana polisi? Di mana para prajurit? Taeyong berdecak menahan nafas saat dia menyeret dirinya ke jalanan yang dulunya hidup dan sekarang menjadi kota hantu.

Dia terus mengeluarkan darah dan penglihatannya mulai kabur. Masih ada beberapa ratus meter yang tersisa untuk melewati jembatan dan Taeyong mencengkeram pagar untuk menopang berat badannya.

"Ayo, jangan mati di sini."

Dia menelusuri kakinya sendiri dan kata-kata ayahnya berdering di kepalanya. Dia harus hidup. Taeyong harus bertahan hidup.

Dia mendorong dirinya dan berjuang untuk berjalan dengan kakinya yang bergoyang-goyang. Arus sungai terlihat kuat dan Taeyong merasakan tetesan hujan menerpa wajahnya.

Hujan mulai berjatuhan dan Taeyong berhenti. Semakin sulit untuk bergerak. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan masih belum ada orang yang bisa membantunya.

Guntur berderu dan Taeyong mengambil langkah maju, hanya untuk menyelinap dan kehilangan keseimbangan saat ia merosot ke bawah, membentur arus kuat. Dia menahan nafas, dia berhasil terkesiap dan mencoba untuk melawan melalui aliran sungai tetapi dia terlalu lemah, dan dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum dia membiarkan air membawanya ke mana pun adalah sepasang mata yang bersinar.


	6. Chapter 5

' _Taeyong..._ '

Dia berbalik, mencari sumber suara itu. Ruangannya luas —terlalu lebar, sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat sudutnya, ujung dari semuanya gelap, tetapi suara yang familiar itu bisa terdengar di sekitarnya, yang tampaknya datang dari jauh tetapi pada saat yang sama, rasanya seperti sedang berbicara tepat di belakang telinganya.

Dia mengambil langkah dan sepatunya menekan sesuatu yang pasti bukan aspal dan suara itu mendengus sebelum memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

' _Taeyong..._ '

Dia tidak dapat menunjukkan suara siapa itu tetapi dia tahu, dia tahu suara itu sejak masa kecilnya dan sampai pada hari dia menemukan mesin yang membunuh ayahnya.

"Ayah..."

Benar. Bukankah itu suara ayahnya? Dimana ayahnya? Apakah ayahnya selamat? Mustahil.

Taeyong dengan panik melihat ke sekeliling di tengah kegelapan, tangannya menjangkau ketiadaan. Suara semakin nyaring dan keras setiap kali suara itu memanggil namanya dan Taeyong sangat ingin tahu apakah semuanya adalah mimpi dan orang tuanya masih hidup, ibunya tidak pernah keluar untuk menemui pembunuhnya dan dia akan berjalan ke ayahnya untuk memberinya pelukan terakhir dia membantah—

Dia menelusuri sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihatnya dan Taeyong menyentuh sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Bau busuk menyentuh hidungnya, mengenali bau darah yang kuat. Ketakutan memakannya tetapi jantung Taeyong tetap tidak berdenyut.

' _Taeyong..._ '

Dia merasakan rambutnya dibelai dan dia mencoba untuk melihat ditengah kegelapan. Ketika mukjizat sepertinya memberinya kesempatan, mata Taeyong beradaptasi dan melihat sepasang individu berlumuran darah. Ruangan itu perlahan menjadi terang, dan pada saat yang sama dia melihat apa yang dipegangnya.

Kepala ayahnya yang dipenggal dengan mata menatap kosong ke arahnya, bibir terbuka untuk memanggil namanya tetapi Taeyong tidak mendengar apa pun selain suaranya sendiri yang menjerit.

"Bangun..."

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Bangun, kau bermimpi buruk—"

"Kau sudah mati! Kau sudah mati, berhenti menghantuiku—"

"Sumpah mati, bangunlah sebelum aku memukul wajahmu yang cantik ini!"

Taeyong tersentak setelah berhasil bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Telapak tangannya menekan dadanya yang terengah-engah dan dia mendengus pada sinar cahaya yang menyinari wajahnya. Matahari bersinar tinggi di langit, mungkin terlalu pagi dan dia ingin kembali tidur. Dia merasakan sakit kepala tetapi suara-suara yang datang dari luar mulai membuatnya kesal tanpa akhir.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berencana untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Sudah jam 10 pagi dan kau perlu membuat dirimu berguna jika kau ingin tinggal, kau tahu."

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya dan mendongak menatap seorang lelaki berkulit kecokelatan yang menatapnya.

"Kau siapa..?"

Bocah itu mengangkat alis dan menyilangkan lengan kekar di dadanya yang kokoh.

"Kami yang seharusnya menanyakan itu padamu. Tapi ya sudah, aku Lucas dan kau harus bangun dari tempat tidur jika kau lapar. Aku tahu kau lapar, kau sudah tidur selama dua hari. Ayolah."

Dia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara lebih banyak ketika bocah itu, Lucas membantunya berdiri dan Taeyong akan menolak untuk dipegang tetapi lengannya yang terluka tidak berguna dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Untuk sesaat, dia ingat kalau dia jatuh dari jembatan dan jujur, dia tidak berharap untuk bangun lagi.

Pemandangan yang menyambutnya ketika dia keluar dari pondok adalah sesuatu yang menurut Taeyong tidak akan lihat. Anak-anak bermain dan mengejar satu sama lain di sekitar area yang tertutup rumput hijau segar sementara wanita memasak di satu sisi dan yang lainnya menggantungkan pakaian basah di gantungan sederhana sehingga mereka bisa kering di bawah terik matahari. Laki-laki ada yang duduk di kayu mengisi perut mereka dengan ikan atau mengasah tepi tombak sederhana.

Hal ini adalah perubahan total seratus persen dari kota. Di mana tepatnya dia?

Lucas membawanya ke salah satu kayu dan membantunya duduk. Taeyong merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya dan dia melihat ke bawah, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rumput lebih menarik daripada yang lain saat ini. Sebelum dia mulai terbakar dari semua tatapan yang dia dapatkan, Lucas kembali dengan semangkuk bubur dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Taeyong.

"Aku kira kau bisa makan sendiri."

Taeyong mencemooh dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih' malu-malu.

"Aku dimana?"

Lelaki yang ditanya Taeyong memberi isyarat agar dia makan dan Taeyong menurut.

"Jauh dari Seoul, jauh dari perang yang sedang berlangsung di sana. Sungai membawamu kemari, kawan. Untung kami memancing waktu itu. Jika tidak ada orang di sana, aku yakin kau sudah mati sekarang. Tidak ada yang mau makan ikan yang rasanya seperti mayat busuk, kan?"

Taeyong terus mengisi perutnya dengan panas yang memuaskan dari bubur itu. Lucas memperhatikannya dan untuk beberapa alasan, Taeyong tidak merasa tidak nyaman. Tatapannya lembut, jika dia harus mendeskripsikannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka?"

Taeyong melirik lengannya yang dibebat.

"Pecahan peluru meriam. Rumahku dibom oleh android."

"Hah. Dan kau tidak mati."

Dia tidak akan mati. Mesin-mesin itu tidak membunuh jenis mereka sendiri.

"Aku jelas belum mati."

"Kau beruntung."

Anak-anak berteriak gembira saat mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka yang naif. Taeyong melihat versi yang lebih muda darinya berlari bersama mereka. Gambarnya terasa begitu nyata, sangat normal, sangat bahagia. Dia tidak mempertanyakan mengapa ibunya tidak ada dalam foto.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku tetap tinggal? Aku tidak punya tempat tujuan. Aku melarikan diri dari mesin-mesin itu..."

Lucas menyeringai dan memukul bahunya. Taeyong mendengus kesakitan —yang memukul pasti lupa bahwa lengannya belum sembuh. Lucas bahkan tidak meminta maaf.

"Kau adalah bagian dari kami sekarang. Sebagian besar dari kami di sini, kami juga melarikan diri dari kota. Minseok dan Junmyeon menyambut siapa saja yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Kau bisa mengatakan merekalah yang mendirikan komunitas yang sangat kecil ini. Mereka mengatakan mereka adalah orang pertama membuat tempat persembunyian mereka."

"Apakah tempat ini aman?"

"Sejauh ini, tidak ada serangan. Aku sudah berada di sini selama tiga minggu. Ayo, yang lain telah menunggumu untuk bangun."

Taeyong meletakkan mangkuk kayu itu dan membiarkan Lucas untuk memapahnya saat mereka berjalan ke sekelompok remaja laki-laki. Seorang pria yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari yang lain tersenyum pada mereka.

"Junmyeon hyung, dia sudah bangun!"

Pria itu mengangguk dan memperhatikan penampilan Taeyong.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik daripada pertama kali kami melihatmu. Aku Junmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Aku tahu kau lebih muda dariku."

"Taeyong. Senang bertemu denganmu dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku."

Junmyeon terkekeh sambil menggeleng. Kedengarannya lembut di telinga Taeyong dan dia yakin bahwa Junmyeon adalah orang baik.

"Bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Lucas, Jaehyun dan Johnny yang menemukanmu. Tetapi kami senang kau ada di sini, Taeyong. Kami selalu senang bertemu dengan manusia lain."

Itu pasti lelucon. Kelompok itu tertawa dan Taeyong meringis. Jika saja mereka tahu...

" Jadi kau sudah tahu Lucas dan aku. Anak-anak ini adalah Jeno, Doyoung, Yuta, Jisung dan Jaemin. Kau akan segera mengenal semua orang. Kami semua baik di sini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang apa pun. Benar, anak-anak?"

Satu anak laki-laki, yang bernama Jisung mendengus tetapi menyeringai ke Taeyong.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, hyung!"

"Ya, aku juga."

Mereka semua terlihat mudah didekati, setidaknya. Taeyong tidak berjiwa sosial, dia tidak pernah bersosialisasi. Satu-satunya teman yang pernah ia miliki bahkan bukan manusia dan Ten adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia percaya. Berteman seharusnya mudah, tidak seperti dia harus berisik seperti mereka. Dia bisa menjadi seperti dirinya apa adanya —diam, waspada.

Junmyeon meninggalkan mereka, mengatakan dia harus membantu Minseok menajamkan tombak dan memotong lebih banyak kayu. Taeyong mencatat bahwa Minseok pastilah orang pendek yang memegang kapak dan mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Lucas memaksanya untuk mengambil tempat Junmyeon sebelum anak laki-laki berkulit coklat itu duduk di sebelah Doyoung. Taeyong terkejut karena dia sudah bisa menghafal nama mereka.

"Kau memiliki mata yang besar. Sejujurnya, kau terlihat seperti salah satu dari kartun yang ditonton Yuta."

"Itu namanya anime, kau babi yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tampak seperti Kaneki Ken tetapi dengan rambut hitam. Kau bukan hantu, kan?"

Yuta menyeringai padanya dan Taeyong nyengir.

"Bukan semua yang kau curigai. Tetapi jika aku memberi tahumu bahwa aku adalah android, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Taeyong sengaja membuatnya terdengar menakutkan tetapi Yuta hanya tertawa. Dia mengira yang lain pasti berpikiran kalau dia tidak seru.

"Kau terlihat seperti android. Wajahmu itu loh! Bagaimana seseorang bisa setampan ini? Aku pikir kau itu android tetapi kau tidak memiliki _barcode_."

"Kau melihat tubuhku?"

"Tidak, Jaehyun menawarkan diri untuk membersihkanmu dan meminjamkan bajunya. Dia seorang mahasiswa keperawatan. Yah, setidaknya dulu. Dia bilang dia tidak melihat barcode apa pun."

"Di mana yang bernama Jaehyun? Dan... Johnny. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada mereka."

"Kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih kepadaku! Itu tidak adil!"

Lucas, badan sebesar dia masih bersikap seperti anak kecil. Taeyong tidak tahu berapa umurnya, tetapi dia pasti lebih muda jika dia berlaku seperti itu.

Seolah-olah memberi isyarat, dua lelaki bergabung dengan kelompok mereka. Lucas langsung melekat pada salah satu dari mereka, mengeluh tentang bagaimana Taeyong tidak peduli padanya yang membuat yang dilekati oleh Lucas menggelengkan kepalanya. Lucas, jika Taeyong memiliki saudara kandung, dia pasti akan menjadi adik laki-lakinya. Dan dia tidak suka ide itu.

"Kau sudah bangun! Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah lenganmu masih sakit?"

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki gaduh barusan dan melihat siapa yang berbicara dengannya.

"Uh, tidak terlalu. Aku seharusnya tidak banyak menggerakannya. Aku yakin itu akan menyakitkan jika aku menggerakannya."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah kalau perlu. Aku yakin kau masih sakit. Kau tampak sangat babak belur ketika kami melihatmu di tepi sungai."

Taeyong mengangguk sebelum bangkit untuk kembali ke pondok. Dia ingin membuat dirinya berguna sehingga dia lebih baik menyembuhkan dirinya secepat mungkin. Itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat dia lakukan untuk mengembalikan hutang budi kepada orang-orang yang membantunya.

Lucas melihatnya dan bergerak untuk membantunya lagi tetapi duduk kembali ketika melihat kehadiran yang lain dan Taeyong menghela nafas saat merasakan kehangatan. Lucas juga hangat, tetapi yang ini membuatnya merasa aman.

"Aku Jaehyun."

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. N-namaku Taeyong, ngomong-ngomong."

Dia tidak menerima respon apapun. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua saat mereka berjalan kembali ke gubuk. Taeyong menghela nafasnya ketika dia berbaring dan Jaehyun buru-buru menghampirinya, dengan lembut membelai lengannya yang terluka.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja dalam waktu singkat. Hanya sakit karena trauma saja. Aku akan mengganti perbanmu nanti agar lukanya tidak terinfeksi. "

Taeyong menutup matanya dan menunggu lelaki itu pergi. Jaehyun tidak beranjak.

"Di mana keluargamu? Jika kau tidak keberatan untuk menjawab."

"Meninggal."

"Aku turut menyesal."

"Tidak perlu. Hal itu memang tidak bisa dihindari."

"Aku senang kau selamat. Hidup itu indah, Taeyong. "

"Benarkah?"

Ketika dia membuka matanya, Jaehyun menatapnya. Taeyong menyukai bentuk matanya, dan warna bibirnya. Warna bibirnya mengingatkannya pada ceri. Taeyong suka ceri.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kupikir kau ingin aku beristirahat."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya pertanyaan lain?"

Jaehyun terlihat sangat polos. Taeyong mencemooh.

"Aku tidak paham mengapa kau tidak boleh. Kau melakukannya barusan tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan dadamu? Apakah kau belum lama keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku mengganti perbanmu juga. Lukanya sudah sembuh, meskipun sedikit terbuka saat kau berada di air. Arusnya kuat."

Dia tidak menjawab. Taeyong menatap mata Jaehyun dan tidak melihat apa pun kecuali rasa ingin tahu. Jika Jaehyun tahu tentang keberadaan setengah-android, apakah dia akan menyesal membiarkan Taeyong hidup?

Taeyong melihat lelaki itu turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke pintu.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Keluar. Panggil aku jika ada yang sakit."

Semuanya terasa baru bagi Taeyong. Dia melewati peristiwa traumatis —menjadi setengah mesin tiba-tiba dan menyaksikan pembunuhan orang tuanya tepat di depan matanya dan dia tahu kelelahan tidak akan pergi tidak peduli berapa lamapun dia tidur. Bersosialisasi membutuhkan banyak energi dan dia akan membalas kebaikan semua yang sudah diterimanya, terutama pada Jaehyun.

Mungkin, ketika dia cukup memercayai mereka, dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka.

* * *

A/n: Kalian tau lah gimana caranya ngehargai karya orang hehe. Di update setiap hari ya~


	7. Chapter 6

Menjalani kehidupan barunya tidak terlalu sulit, jika dia harus jujur. Orang-orangnya baik, dan Junmyeon memperhatikannya seperti dia adalah keluarganya.

Mereka adalah keluarga sekarang, mereka adalah keluarga baru Taeyong. Jika bukan karena mereka, dia tidak akan bernapas di udara yang lebih segar di luar Seoul. Dia tidak akan bertemu dengan teman-teman lelakinya, dia tidak akan bisa melihat anak-anak bermain seolah tidak ada perang yang terjadi tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

Dia bersyukur. Lebih mudah daripada yang dia pikirkan untuk membuka dan membiarkan mereka masuk ke zona amannya. Sudah seminggu sejak dia terbangun karena Lucas yang berisik dan Taeyong tidak dapat membayangkan kembali ke keheningan rumah besarnya yang juga kosong. Jika dia akan diberi kesempatan untuk dilahirkan kembali dan memilih hidupnya sendiri, orang-orang yang saat ini bersama dia pasti akan memainkan peran mereka di dalamnya.

Jaemin mengambil kapak darinya dan menyikut Taeyong ke samping.

"Kau terlalu lambat, hyung. Sebentar lagi akan segera gelap dan kau bahkan belum memotong sepuluh batang kayu."

"Salah satu lenganku masih lemah, apa kau lupa?"

"Kurasa, kau sudah terbiasa dengan Jaehyun membantumu sepanjang waktu lalu ketika dia pergi dan kau benar-benar harus bekerja, kau merasa lesu."

"Dia bilang kepadaku untuk memanggilnya jika aku membutuhkannya."

"Dan kau selalu melakukannya."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan bocah itu melakukan tugasnya sebelum pergi mencari seseorang. Dia belum melihat Jaehyun sejak pagi dan dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu. Bukan berarti dia ingin dekat Jaehyun —tidak juga.

Dia merasa bibirnya menarik senyum kecil ketika dia melihat Jaehyun di dekatnya, menertawakan anak-anak. Jaehyun memiliki sisi lembut untuk anak-anak, sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Taeyong. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang suka pada setan kecil. Anak-anak itu berisik dan keras kepala. Untuk sesaat, Taeyong berharap mereka dibesarkan oleh ibunya. Mereka akan tahu kapan dan kapan tidak menjadi nakal.

Jaehyun menatapnya dengan senyum ketika Taeyong duduk.

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Aku tidak berbuat banyak. Jaemin bilang aku terlalu lambat. Apa benar?"

"Tidak, tapi kamu terlalu lembut. Kau dapat membantu dalam mencuci pakaian atau memasak. Kedua hal itu tidak akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga."

Seorang anak kecil terjatuh dan Jaehyun dengan cepat membantunya. Taeyong mengagumi betapa lembutnya Jaehyun, seolah dunia tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya.

"Jika aku bilang padamu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan pekerjaan rumah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dia ingin menertawakan wajah lucu Jaehyun. Lelaki itu benar-benar terkejut.

"Katakan kalau kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong."

"Kau sungguh sekaya itu? Uh, anak orang kaya yang dimanja dengan pengasuh mereka kan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Ibuku tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan apa pun. Dia terlalu berhati-hati denganku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, aku dirawat di rumah sakit hanya karena aku merasa agak bersemangat menonton musisi berjalan selama festival. Bassnya terlalu kuat dan jantungku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku tahu aku meninggal hari itu, entah bagaimana. Tetapi mereka tidak akan membiarkanku pergi semudah itu."

Taeyong merasakan tatapan mata Jaehyun padanya. Tatapan yang membakar terus berada di wajahnya untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya merosot ke dadanya.

"Jadi itu operasi jantung? Aku seharusnya tahu. Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu membantu memotong kayu, Taeyong. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Kamu baik-baik saja? Apa yang dikatakan dokter? Kami akan mencoba mencari makanan yang lebih sehat untukmu. Tidak banyak, tapi aku akan mencari buah. Kau suka buah-buahan?"

Ketakutan pada wajah Jaehyun dan Taeyong tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum lebar dan tertawa geli di wajahnya.

"Apa. Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau panik. Kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku? Aku sehat, aku bisa merasakannya. Dan ya, aku suka buah-buahan. Kau tidak perlu mencarikannya untukku. Tapi terima kasih."

Taeyong ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ayahnya bukan dokter bedah, tetapi bagian dari proyek yang sekarang membuat hidup mereka seperti neraka. Dia ingin memberi tahu Jaehyun bahwa ayahnya mengatakan dia normal sekarang, tetapi ironisnya dengan hati yang terbuat dari baja dan dari teman baik yang bukan manusia. Taeyong ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa sudah lama sejak dia terakhir makan buah karena Ten membencinya karena suatu alasan dan meskipun dia sudah tiada, Taeyong tidak pernah makan buah lagi.

Tapi dia tidak mau mengambil risiko. Jaehyun, sama seperti yang lain di tempat ini secara perlahan menuju ke jantung hati Ten. Dia akhirnya merasakan seperti apa rasanya persahabatan itu. Dia tidak bisa merusaknya.

"Baiklah jika kau berkata demikian. Dengar, aku hampir sarjana keperawatan, jadi aku tahu sedikit. Percayalah kepadaku."

"Aku percaya padamu. Tetapi percayalah juga ketika aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan mati, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun mengangguk dan Taeyong tidak siap ketika Jaehyun memegang tangannya. Apakah Jaehyun benar-benar bersikap baik seperti ini terhadap semua orang?

"Kita teman, kan?"

Apakah ada alasan mengapa mereka bukan teman? Selama seminggu terakhir, Jaehyun selalu bersikap manis padanya. Taeyong tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya, tetapi sangat mudah bagi Jaehyun untuk dekat dengan semua orang. Ada aura di sekelilingnya yang membuatnya sangat mudah bagi Taeyong untuk mendekatinya dan mengandalkannya. Dia berharap itu tidak membebani Jaehyun karena Taeyong berpikir dia akhirnya memiliki orang favorit.

"Yah kurasa."

"Hanya kau rasa saja?"

Taeyong mengerutkan kening. Tentu, dia punya jantung hati —tetapi terbuat dari baja. Jadi mengapa dadanya terasa terbakar setiap kali Jaehyun membuat ekspresi itu. Apapun jenis ekspresinya. Taeyong tidak tahu apakah dia suka melihat bibir mengerucut itu dan sepasang mata polos layaknya anak anjing.

"Baiklah, kita teman."

"Bagus!"

Dia terkekeh saat melihat —Jaehyun meninju udara dengan kemenangan. Validasi dari Taeyong sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Tetapi jika Jaehyun senang, begitu juga dia.

* * *

"Kita seharusnya tidak tinggal di satu tempat untuk waktu yang lama. Jika mereka menemukan kita di sini dan kita berhasil mengalahkan satu atau dua dari mereka, apa yang membuat kita yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan memberikan sinyal kepada AI lainnya?"

Junmyeon tidak mendongak saat Minseok mencoba mendiskusikan rencananya. Tidak ada yang menentang, meskipun sepertinya itu karena tidak ada yang tahu hal yang lainnya.

"Seberapa yakin bahwa kita akan mengalahkan satu dari mereka? Aku tidak keberatan pergi ke berbagai tempat sesekali, tetapi kita berbicara tentang AI. Mereka adalah mesin. Mereka juga dilengkapi dengan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak dapat kita bayangkan. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana —seperti genosida? Di mana mereka mendapatkan senjata itu? Pemerintah harus menyadari potensi mereka dan sekarang mengorbankan kita."

Taeyong menyelipkan tangan di bawah meja dan memegang tangan Jaehyun. Dia gemetar dan Taeyong ingin menenangkannya, tetapi dia tidak tahu caranya.

"Jaehyun ada benarnya. Yang kita punya hanyalah pisau dan tombak. Kita akan ditembak bahkan sebelum kita menyadari mereka ada di sini."

"Junmyeon, kita berusaha. Itu sebabnya kita perlu mencari tempat baru untuk tinggal. Kita tidak boleh sampai ditemukan."

"Itu lebih seperti bunuh diri, sebenarnya."

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Taeyong, apa...?"

"AI bisa merasakan manusia. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi kukira dari panas tubuh. Jika kita semua berkumpul bersama dan bepergian, pada dasarnya kita menawarkan hidangan di nampan. Aku ingin menyarankan menggunakan kertas timah untuk setidaknya menguranginya —seperti menutup diri dengannya jika kita akhirnya bepergian sehingga panas tidak memancar dan memblokir mesin-mesin itu untuk mendeteksi kita."

"Di mana kita mendapatkan satu ton kertas timah, Taeyong."

"Itu masalahnya. Tidak ada cara bagi kita untuk mendapatkannya. Ini berakhir pada kesimpulan bahwa kita tidak bisa pergi ke tempat lain jika kita tidak ingin mengambil risiko tertangkap. Kita masih aman di sini. Untuk beberapa alasan, mereka belum sampai kesini. Aku tidak punya solusi lain, kita pasti akan mati setelah mereka merasakan kita di sini, tapi setidaknya jika kita menetap, kita memperpanjang waktu kita untuk hidup."

Keheningan memekakkan telinga saat Taeyong selesai berbicara. Minseok mengambil tempat duduk, dan Taeyong memperhatikan mata orang lain padanya.

"Intinya bisa kita terima. Jadi, kita akan menunggu sampai mereka datang untuk kita."

Sungguh menyakitkan memikirkan realitas yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa mereka kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan bertahan kecuali jika seluruh mesin-mesin itu dihentikan. Menyakitkan mengetahui mereka semua tidak berdaya, dan bahkan jika mereka mencoba untuk bertempur, mereka masih akan mati dengan kematian yang menyakitkan. Taeyong ingin meringkuk dalam rasa bersalah —tidak ada yang tahu mesin-mesin itu tidak akan membunuhnya. Dia akan hidup selama yang dia bisa, dan semua orang di ruangan ini, semua anak-anak dan teman-teman yang dia buat akan berenang dalam darah mereka sendiri pada satu titik.

Dan dia akan menyaksikan semuanya.


	8. Chapter 7

Taeyong tertinggal sebagaimana Yuta, Johnny dan Jaehyun berjalan di depannya ke arah sungai. Mereka dengan sukarela pergi memancing untuk makan malam.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tinggal di pondok. Apakah kau sudah lelah? Kita bisa berhenti terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Yuta dan Johnny pergi lebih dulu."

"Hah? Tidak, kau bisa duluan. Aku hanya lambat, kau tahu lah."

Jaehyun memberitahu dua lainnya untuk pergi lebih dulu dan berjalan di sebelah Taeyong yang memutar matanya ke arah yang lebih muda. Jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana jika AI melihatmu? Setidaknya kita akan mati bersama."

"Bodoh. Kau ingin mati juga? Biarkan aku mati sendirian. Selamatkan dirimu, idiot."

"Tidak akan, kita itu teman. Teman harus tetap bersama. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sendirian."

Jika situasinya berbeda, Taeyong yakin bahwa dia akan meleleh dari perhatian Jaehyun padanya.

"Kita akan bersama selama yang kita bisa, kan? Kita semua, kau dan aku, Lucas, Doyoung, Jisung, semuanya. Aku tahu kita akan selamat."

Itu juga yang dia tanyakan pada Ten. Dia ingat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari si robot, dan mungkin itu cara Ten untuk memberitahunya bahwa itu tidak mungkin, dan dia tidak bisa membuat janji yang akhirnya akan mereka ingkari.

Jadi Taeyong tidak memberi Jaehyun jawaban dan memilih untuk menunduk, membuatnya tampak seperti dia sibuk. Taeyong tidak melihat senyum hilang dari wajah Jaehyun.

Sungai itu jauh lebih tenang sekarang setelah badai berlalu. Johnny meletakkan ember ke tanah untuk menyiapkan tongkat, meletakkan umpan di pengaitnya.

"Pada titik ini, sungai akan kehabisan ikan dan kita akan kelaparan. Aku kira ini saatnya bagi kita untuk menjadi vegan."

Johnny mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke Yuta, memukul si Jepang tepat di kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan itu!"

"Kita memang memberi makan tiga keluarga tetapi tidak usah dilebih-lebihkan. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa daging, jadi kau pergilah dan mulai mengunyah tanaman sendirian. Mari kita lihat apakah kau tidak menumbuhkan pohon di kerongkonganmu. "

"Itu yang dikatakan ibuku ketika aku menelan biji—"

"Kau benar-benar menelan biji?! Untuk alasan apa?!"

Jaehyun tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua temannya di depannya. Dia mengambil pancing dan menyerahkannya ke Taeyong yang matanya melebar karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya."

"Oh, ayolah, jangan seperti ini! Kau melewatkan waktu besar! Apakah anak yang dimanjakan benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang?"

Taeyong melotot pada Jaehyun sebelum mengambil umpan untuk diletakkan di hook dan berdiri di samping Yuta. Airnya jernih dan Taeyong menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa menit, menunggu tangkapan pertamanya sebelum dia merasakan dorongan ke sisinya.

"Kau dan Jaehyun sangat dekat."

"Itu mungkin karena dia menyelamatkanku."

"Eh, tapi Johnny dan Lucas juga menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku suka semua orang."

Taeyong tidak tahu maksudnya. Apakah Yuta benar-benar ingin tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Jaehyun atau hanya sekedar ingin bergosip? Taeyong memperlakukan semua orang dengan adil, kecuali untuk orang tua dan anak-anak yang sangat muda.

Yuta melihat kedua lainnya berbicara tidak jauh dari mereka sebelum berbicara lagi, mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Taeyong.

"Kami suka Jaehyun, tapi dia aneh."

"Aneh? Dia berteman dengan semua orang, kan?"

"Ya, dia berteman dengan semuanya, sampai akhirnya dia mulai berbicara tentang minatnya dengan android."

Taeyong hampir kehilangan pegangannya pada tongkat, segera mengencangkan tangannya di sekitarnya. Seekor ikan menyentakkan hook-nya tetapi tidak menggigit. Taeyong mendengus.

"Maksudmu apa? Android adalah pembunuh."

Apakah kau menyebut dirimu seorang pembunuh? Bagaimana dengan Ten? Dia _terbunuh_.

"Tepat sekali. Mereka adalah pembunuh. Mereka dibuat menjadi pendamping mirip manusia, sesuatu yang berdiri di atas tanah yang sama dengan manusia dan akan membantu kita dan membuat hidup kita lebih mudah. Ternyata, mereka sendiri yang melahirkan setan. Aku penggemar Autobots, kau tahu. Robot begitu keren, tapi aku tidak berharap berada dalam situasi ini. Kita terpisah, dan kita kalah. Aku tidak berpikir aku akan mati seperti ini."

"Di mana keluargamu, Yuta?"

"Aku tidak punya orang tua. Mereka sudah lama meninggal. Adikku bagaimanapun, menjadi potongan daging yang tidak bisa dikenali. Aku tahu tidak ada harapan sekarang, tapi aku ingin AI itu mati juga. Apakah mereka bahkan punya kehidupan? Mereka hanya mesin. Terserah. Yang jelas aku ingin melihat bahwa AI dibom menjadi debu. Setiap AI di luar sana."

"Bahkan AI yang tidak membunuh?"

Sesuatu menarik di pancingan Taeyong dan dia menariknya, menyeringai saat melihat ikan besar. Dia dengan cepat memasukkannya ke dalam ember dan menggantikan umpan.

"Itulah yang Jaehyun tanyakan padaku juga. Dia pernah memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya kepada kita semua pertanyaan bodoh itu. Semua mesin itu membunuh, Taeyong. Dan jika ada yang tidak, mereka tetap sama. Mereka semua haus darah."

"... Kau membenci Jaehyun karena itu, karena dia tidak paham?"

Yuta mengerutkan keningnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak membenci Jaehyun. Aku hanya ingin dia menghentikan fantasi bodohnya tentang AI. Dia menganggap mereka keren. Seakan-akan android ini bukanlah alasan mengapa dia ada di sini, terpisah dari keluarganya."

Taeyong memperhatikan Jaehyun dan Johnny. Dia berharap mereka tidak mendengar semua ini. Dia berharap tidak ada yang mendengar semua pikirannya.

"Aku bersumpah kepada Tuhan, Taeyong. Begitu aku melihat pembunuh saudara perempuanku, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Semuanya, aku akan bunuh mereka."

Jika jantungnya berdetak, Taeyong tahu itu akan mengalahkan seratus detakan per menit dari kemarahan yang memancar dari Yuta. Dia tahu Yuta akan melakukannya jika dia mau. Semua tindakan yang didorong oleh kemarahan dilakukan tanpa belas kasihan.

* * *

Helaan nafas.

Terakhir kali Taeyong mencoba melihat dalam kegelapan tanpa visibilitas adalah selama mimpi buruk itu, dan itu tidak berakhir dengan baik. Jika kegelapan menyembunyikan semua hal yang tidak ingin dia ketahui, dia akan tetap membutakan seluruh hidupnya.

Di dalamnya sangat gelap. Mereka selalu memadamkan api di luar sebelum masuk ke tenda, takut bahwa hal itu akan berakhir dengan membakar rumput dan memulai kebakaran, akhirnya memanggil perhatian para mesin.

Taeyong berkedip melalui kegelapan total. Tidak peduli berapa banyak matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri, dia tidak bisa melihat cukup banyak tentang apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia tahu Jisung tidur di tanah dan Jaehyun di sisi lain pondok. Dia tidak tahu jam berapa, tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu sebelum matahari terbit. Tidur tidak akan membuatnya tenang karena memikirkan apa yang dia dan Yuta bicarakan pagi itu.

Hal ini memakannya dari dalam seperti parasit.

"Insomnia?"

"Jaehyun..."

"Kau terus bergerak dan membuatku bangun."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimanapun, kita harus tenang. Jisung butuh tidur yang cukup untuk tumbuh."

"Dia sudah lebih tinggi dariku."

"Dia tetap masih bayi."

Taeyong tidak bisa melihatnya tetapi dia tahu Jaehyun sedang cemberut. Dia juga bayi raksasa.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terus terjaga? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Sesuatu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ketertarikanmu terhadap android. Yuta memberitahuku."

"Apakah dia mencoba membuatmu membenciku juga? Dia mencoba meyakinkan yang lain bahwa aku berpihak pada robot. Aku tidak seperti itu, aku hanya berpikir AI itu keren, seperti puncak kecerdasan manusia. Aku tidak membenarkan pembunuhan, aku benci apa pun yang terjadi pada kita. Kau tahu bahwa _Artificial Intelligence_ secara resmi diterima di dunia ini pada tahun 1956, bukan? Aku mengagumi evolusi itu. Aku bahkan bermimpi membuat sendiri ketika aku masih kecil. Aku menyayangkan bagaimana mereka semua ternyata pada akhirnya. Menurutmu apakah ada alasan konkrit di balik revolusi ini? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini tiba-tiba? Bukankah mereka dirancang untuk menjadi pelayan manusia?"

Ada gemeresik di tanah dan Jaehyun menyuhnya untuk diam. Taeyong memutar matanya, dialah yang banyak bicara.

"Aku punya teori tetapi apakah kita benar-benar akan membahas ini sekarang?"

"Tidak ada waktu lain. Setiap detik adalah emas bagi kita, Taeyong."

"Benar. Jika kau membaca tentang sejarah, kupikir kau akan mendapatkan petunjuk tentang kemungkinan alasannya. Aku pikir mereka tidak tiba-tiba berpikiran untuk menghapus kita semua dari muka Bumi, kau tahu. AI dirancang untuk meniru cara kerja otak manusia —semua itu. Setiap prosesnya. Mereka dirancang untuk bertindak seperti manusia. Mereka dirancang untuk menjadi manusia. Sekarang, AI telah berevolusi seiring dengan berjalannya dekade. Mereka telah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan. Pikirkan tentang itu. Mereka dibuat menjadi manusia —bahkan lebih baik daripada manusia dalam beberapa aspek. Mereka berbaur dengan kita dengan baik sampai-sampai sulit membedakan mereka di tempat terbuka dengan banyak orang kecuali kau mencari _barcode_. Tidakkah kau pikir mereka tidak memecahkan kode dari semua yang mereka amati dari kita? Semua tindakan kita. Semua emosi kita. Seluruh kekacauan ini dimulai ketika manusia memandang mereka secara negatif karena lebih sedikit kesempatan yang diberikan kepada kita. Jaehyun, mereka mempelajari semuanya. Mereka belajar bagaimana menjadi manusia. Dan kau tahu apa artinya menjadi manusia. Manusia serakah dan penuh kebencian. Kebencian terhadap AI sangat kuat dan sekarang ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang berjalan melalui mesin-mesin ini. Semua diinjak-injak. Dunia penuh dengan kebencian, dan mereka beradaptasi dengan itu."

Untuk apa yang tampak seperti keabadian, Taeyong hanya bisa mendengar serangga di luar, napas yang stabil dari Jisung dan roda gigi yang berjalan di kepala Jaehyun.

"Kau pikir... jika kita tidak bisa menghentikan mereka dengan peluru dan granat, maka kita harus berubah? Kita adalah akar dari semua ini? Taeyong, bagaimana kita akan berubah? Kita sudah seperti ini sejak hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

"Aku tahu. Rasanya tidak ada gunanya hidup sekarang. Seperti kita sedang menunggu jam pasir kehabisan pasir."

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini lagi lain kali? Aku ragu pemerintah tahu tentang teorimu. Mereka semua adalah otoritas yang brengsek."

"Baiklah."

"Jadi, apakah Yuta berhasil membuatmu membenciku?"

Taeyong terkekeh dan Jisung mengeluh dalam tidurnya. Jaehyun menyuruhnya diam lagi.

"Tidak. Tak pernah."


	9. Chapter 8

Jaehyun membuka pintu terbuka dengan kasar, keras dan mengejutkan saat ia memanggil Taeyong dalam kegembiraan, tidak tahu bahwa Taeyong saat ini dalam keadaan rentan —setengah telanjang dan terbuka.

"Taeyong, kemarilah! Kami sedang merayakan—"

"Tunggu, apa-apaan!"

Mengamati eksposur kulit yang cerah di depannya, Jaehyun tanpa malu menatap Taeyong dengan mata memandangi setiap inci kecantikan yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang sedikitpun. Tatapannya berhenti di bagian intim Taeyong, dan dia mengernyitkan dahi pada potongan kain yang menghalangi dia untuk melihat lebih banyak lagi.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai melecehkanku, Jaehyun? Aku sedang berganti baju!"

Jaehyun dengan canggung membersihkan tenggorokannya dan melirik ke luar, sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Taeyong menggigit bibirnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu merona, mungkin karena malu. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Jaehyun merasa malu ketika seharusnya dia yang harusnya merasa seperti itu.

Dia memakai celana yang dipinjamkan Jaehyun dan baju yang dia curi dari tas Jisung.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Mimi. Kau tahu, gadis kecil yang ceroboh itu. Kami ingin merayakannya. Kau harus bergabung dengan kami."

"Kalian benar-benar punya waktu untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Tidak lama lagi, tidak ada yang akan hidup untuk mengingat hari peringatan kematian kita."

"Taeyong."

Atmosfer menebal dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Taeyong duduk di tempat tidur selagi Jaehyun tetap tak bergerak di tempatnya meskipun matanya tertuju pada Taeyong, lelah dan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk bahagia, Jaehyun. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian semua melakukan ini—"

"Apa yang kami lakukan?"

"Hal-hal ini!" Taeyong menggertak, kesal karena Jaehyun tampaknya tidak mengerti situasinya. "Kehidupan normal sehari-hari ini! Kau keluar dan bicara dengan semua orang seolah-olah tidak ada hal lain —tidak ada apa pun di luar sana yang bisa membunuhmu dalam sekejap mata. Apakah kau tidak takut? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kalian memaksa diri kalian untuk bahagia? Aku hampir merasa kasihan melihatnya."

"Kami tidak sepertimu, Taeyong. Kami tahu hari kami hidup tinggal hitungan jari. Apa bagusnya jika kita akan menjalani hari-hari yang tersisa dalam kesengsaraan, seperti yang kau lakukan? Mimi masih bernafas di usia 7 tahun, bukankah itu sesuatu yang membahagiakan? Atau apakah kau lebih suka melihat kami berduka? Kebahagiaan sederhana tidak menyedihkan, Taeyong. Itu satu-satunya hal yang mereka pegang. Bersyukurlah orang tua Mimi tidak ada di sini untuk mendengarmu."

Dia tidak melihat Jaehyun bahkan ketika lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya. Taeyong merasakan kehangatan menghantam kulitnya dan dia memperhatikan seberapa dekat Jaehyun dengannya tetapi dia tidak bergerak bahkan ketika tangannya dipegang dengan lembut.

"Kau memiliki masa kecil yang sulit, tetapi itu tidak berarti bahwa anak-anak lain tidak boleh bahagia karena kau tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk bahagia. Biarkan mereka memiliki kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah kau miliki, Taeyong. Biarkan mereka bahagia untukmu, oke? Mereka tidak bersalah."

Tangan Jaehyun terasa lembut, seperti bantal yang dia gunakan untuk dipeluk yang dulu ada di rumahnya. Taeyong tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi dia tahu bahwa jika dia diberi kesempatan, dia akan kembali ke kota dan membangun kembali semuanya seperti sedia kala. Tetapi dia tidak ingin menjalani kembali kehidupan lamanya. Dia akan membawa semua orang ke mansion. Jaehyun mengingatkannya pada kelembutan, sesuatu yang hanya dia rasakan ketika dahulu Ten tidur di sampingnya. Ten terbuat dari baja, tetapi dia lembut seperti yang pernah ada, dalam arti harfiah dan figuratifnya.

"Ayo keluar dan beri ucapan padanya, oke?"

"Ayahku adalah seorang ilmuwan. Dia dulu membuat AI, dia dulu bagian dari proyek ini..."

Mata mereka bertemu dan Taeyong bersumpah dia tidak melihat apa pun di mata Jaehyun —tidak ada emosi yang menahan dan mengatakan Taeyong menjijikkan, memuakkan, jahat. Tidak ada apa pun di mata Jaehyun yang diharapkan oleh Taeyong, dan tentu saja bukan senyum pengertian yang saat ini terpampang di wajah Jaehyun.

"Mengapa kau malah tersenyum... aku baru saja memberitahumu bahwa ayahku membuat android, dia membuat para pembunuh yang kau takutkan sekarang—"

"Ayahmu pasti terlalu sibuk untukmu, kalau begitu. Apakah dia pernah merayakan ulang tahunmu bersamamu? Dengan ibumu? Kau kaya, bukan? Maka kau pasti tinggal di sebuah rumah besar yang terasa kosong. Taeyong, apakah kau pernah hidup seperti anak kecil pada umumnya?"

Apakah aku pernah?

Aku memiliki kehidupan yang serba ada, tetapi apakah itu selalu nornal?

Jaehyun bergerak semakin dekat, terlalu dekat sehingga Taeyong hanya bisa menatap bibirnya, memperhatikan betapa bibirnya berwarna merah jambu dan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taeyong. Apakah kau mengharapkan aku untuk membencimu? Ayahmu yang membuatnya, kau masih kecil, dan kau tidak pernah ambil bagian di dalamnya, kan?"

"Aku me—"

"Kau anak seorang ilmuwan?"

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah pintu di mana Yuta berdiri, wajahnya mengerut dalam campuran ketidakpercayaan dan kemarahan yang meluap. Taeyong hampir bisa melihat kebencian yang mendidih di dalam pria itu, dan kemerahan tumbuh setiap detik sampai dia merasa kepalanya menyentuh permukaan kayu tempat tidur ketika Yuta membantingnya ke bawah dengan tangan melilit lehernya, mencoba menghalangi oksigennya.

"Kau masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan monster-monster ini? Kau salah satu dari mereka?!"

"Yuta!"

Jaehyun mencoba untuk melepaskan kedua orang itu tapi Yuta menepisnya, membuat Jaehyun mundur beberapa langkah sebelum Yuta kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Taeyong yang terengah-engah, mencengkeram lehernya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika aku memberitahumu tentang kakakku? Apakah kau merasa bersalah? Kau adalah putra seorang monster, Taeyong dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Apa kau menertawakan kami sekarang? Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang mati karena ayahmu dan yang lainnya ingin mengambil keuntungan dan mempermainkan kami semua, hah? Kau pasti senang. Apakah ini maksudmu? Apakah ini sebabnya kau mengatakan kita tidak boleh pergi untuk menemukan tempat baru karena kau membantu ayahmu untuk membunuh kami dalam satu ledakan? Itu benar, kan? Jadi kamu bisa membunuh kita semua dalam hitungan detik—"

"Mereka sudah mati, Yuta! Keluargaku sudah mati! Aku melarikan diri dengan kepala ayahku di lantai dan arwahnya yang menghantui mimpiku! Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mati! Jika ada yang harus mati, orang itu seharusnya aku dan kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menuduhku tentang hal-hal yang aku benci selama hidupku..."

Yuta tidak langsung merespon dan ketika Taeyong mulai berpikir bahwa Yuta mengerti, lelaki Jepang itu mengerang dan menarik Taeyong mendekat dengan cengkeraman kuat di bagian depan kemejanya.

"Aku ingin kau memberi tahu semua orang tentang dirimu, tentang keluargamu. Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa pada titik tertentu, kau memiliki bagian di dalam semua ini. Kau harus melakukannya, kalau tidak aku akan turun tangan dan kau tidak akan menyukainya, Taeyong. Kau akan berharap mereka tidak menyelamatkanmu di ambang kematian karena aku akan memastikannya tiga kali lipat ketika tinjuku mendarat padamu."

Dia menatap Yuta dengan tatapan kabur, berair. Ketika Yuta keluar secepat badai, Taeyong mengambil nafasnya dan terisak-isak dengan lengan Jaehyun melingkarinya. Air mata panas mengalir di wajahnya dan membasahi baju Jaehyun dan untuk pertama kalinya selamanya, Taeyong menyerah pada kelemahannya dan meruntuhkan dinding yang dia bangun.

"Aku bukan ayahku, Jaehyun. Maafkan aku..."

"Shh. Kau bukan dia, kau tidak seperti mesin yang dia buat. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." 

* * *

Diterima.

Diterima adalah hal terkecil yang diharapkan Taeyong. Yakin dan percaya, dia mengharapkan untuk mendapatkan tatapan tajam, tapi itu bukan hal yang mereka lontarkan kepadanya. Untuk sesaat, dia pikir dia mungkin bermimpi lagi, tetapi kali ini tidak dingin dan tidak gelap, dia tidak bisa menggenggam seprai atau udara, dia tidak sedang berjalan berputar-putar dan berteriak. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi, karena dia bisa merasakan emosi Yuta yang mendidih di dada lelaki itu, siap meledak terbakar.

Dan itu menyakitkan.

"Kau anak seorang pengembang AI, Taeyong. Kau bukan salah satu dari mereka, tetapi kuharap kau memberi tahu kami lebih awal."

"Sejujurnya, aku takut. Aku tidak tahu ke mana aku harus pergi jika kau mengusirku—"

"Oh percayalah, kami akan mengusirmu pergi."

Junmyeon melotot ke arah lelaki Jepang itu, secara efektif membuatnya diam. "Kami semua di sini karena kami ingin saling membantu, bukan? Kami menghargai kejujuran daripada ketidaktahuan, Yuta. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti Taeyong. Dia kehilangan keluarganya karena para android juga. Kami semua berduka, jangan menambahkannya dengan kebencian."

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Junmyeon ketika Yuta akhirnya mengangguk dan memalingkan muka.

"Jangan khawatir, Taeyong. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu kami. Kau bisa tinggal bersama kami dan dia—"

"Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain tanpa terbunuh jika kita bertemu dengan AI."

Ini menarik perhatian semua orang. Kenapa tidak? Taeyong mengakui pandangan menghakimi dan mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Aku tahu aku mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa kita akan membutuhkan alumunium foil untuk menutupi tubuh kita karena kemungkinan bahwa mesin-mesin dapat merasakan panas tubuh kita, tetapi itu hanya tebakan saja. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa merasakan manusia, tetapi mereka dapat mengetahui sesama jenis mereka sendiri."

"Kami tidak tahu arah pembicaraanmu ini, Taeyong. Kami bukan andro—"

"Kita akan menunggu AI dan memutilasi bagian-bagiannya. Ayahku mengatakan bahwa mesin ini tahu ketika orang di depan mereka adalah AI atau tidak. Bagaimananya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal, yang paling penting, dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa android tidak membunuh android. Jika kita membunuh AI dan melekatkan bagian-bagiannya pada kita, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa kita tidak akan terbunuh karena kita memiliki sesuatu pada kita yang akan membuat mereka berpikir kita bukan manusia."

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi di belakangnya. "Tapi AI itu cerdas, kan? Bagaimana jika mereka memeriksa barcode?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dan mengingat hari ketika dia bertemu dengan AI, pikirannya mengingat kembali saat mesin hanya menatap matanya dan pergi.

"Mereka tidak akan memeriksanya. Percayalah padaku, mereka tidak akan melakukannya."

"Saat ini, kita perlu melakukan apa pun yang kita bisa. Pastikan bahwa ke mana pun kau pergi, kau akan membawa tombak. Kita punya pisau juga. Kita perlu menyusun strategi bagaimana kita bisa membunuhnya karena mereka adalah mesin, merema dapat menembak kita sebelum kita dapat berpikir untuk bergerak."

Taeyong mengangguk ke arah Minseok dan berdeham. "Sebelum rumahku diserang, aku menonton berita dan pemerintah mengatakan akan ada posko yang dibangun untuk orang-orang yang selamat. Saat ini, jika itu benar, pasti ada tentara dan polisi yang berkeliaran untuk mengumpulkan manusia. Jika kita bisa membunuh AI dan mengambil bagiannya, kita harus pergi dan mencari posko setelahnya."

Taeyong merasa berat mengangkat bahunya ketika sebagian besar dari mereka setuju dengannya, dengan sedikit mengungkapkan keraguan dan ketakutan mereka. Jaehyun menepuk bahu lelaki yang lebih pendek dan memberinya tepukan meyakinkan, lalu Taeyong membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kita akan melaluinya, Taeyong. Aku disini untukmu."

* * *

 **A/N** : Oke yang masih kebingungan.

Jadi, Taeyong itu anak seorang ilmuwan yang ngebuat AI alias robot alias mesin-mesin yang wujudnya persis manusia ini. Dia punya sakit jantung sejak kecil dan akhirnya jantungnya ditukar dengan jantung buatan milik Ten —temen robotnya jaman kecil yang udah dimusnahin waktu dia kena serangan jantung. Terus dia nggak dibunuh sama AI karena AI ngeliat dia itu sebagai salah satu dari mereka alias robot juga karena punya jantung besi. AI bisa tau kalo dia punya jantung besi.

Nah, rumahnya dia dihancurin dan dia kabur. Sebelum dia jatuh ke sungai yang ngebawa buat ketemu dan diselametin sama Jaehyun, dia ngeliat AI yang ngebunuh ayahnya dan bakalan nyari dia.

Yang masih bingung coba tanya aja ya di kolom review. Sebisa mungkin aku jawab selama nggak ngespoilerin ceritanya!


	10. Chapter 9

Menatap kanvas besar dengan lautan bintang yang tersebar di tengah malam yang biru adalah kemewahan di saat mencoba untuk berdiri lagi sejak kehancuran. Semua orang tertidur pulas, berselimutkan selimut darurat dan memimpikan esok hari, tetapi pada saat itu, Jaehyun duduk di tanah dengan Taeyong. Taeyong tidak bisa tidur lagi dan Jaehyun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengajaknya berbicara di luar. Lebih baik daripada mengganggu Jisung lagi.

"Jadi kau tidak takut melihat darah? Kau sudah pernah bergabung dengan dokter dan perawat di ruang bersalin? Aku pernah menonton video orang melahirkan. Jujur, aku masih takut. Aku tidak percaya wanita melakukan semua itu hanya untuk mendorong bayi keluar dari lubang bayi mereka."

"Lubang bayi?"

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan vagina?"

Hanya butuh dua detik sebelum Jaehyun mulai memegangi perutnya ketika dia tertawa (sekecil yang dia bisa untuk mencegah orang bangun dari tidur), sesekali menepuk tanah.

"Ya Tuhan—"

Dia menyeka air matanya dan Taeyong menunggu cekikikan yang tersisa untuk mereda sebelum tersenyum. "Apakah aku lucu sekarang? Aku bisa melucu kapan saja yang aku mau."

"Kau satu-satunya yang menyebutnya lubang bayi."

"Bayi... bayi keluar dari situ. Dan bagaimana kau tahu bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya yang menyebutnya lubang bayi? Ada tujuh miliar orang di Bumi —oh, kurang dari tujuh miliar sekarang, tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi yang satu-satunya."

"Kau bodoh."

"Bisa jadi. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah biasa, jadi apa pun yang biasa kau lakukan sebelum kau datang ke sini benar-benar menarik minatku. Pasti mendebarkan."

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya dan bersandar untuk menatap langit lagi. "Mungkin. Aku suka membantu orang. Aku ingin menjadi perawat sejak aku masih kecil. Selain memimpikan menjadi seorang ilmuwan juga. Kau tahu betapa kerennya android bagiku, bukan? Sangat... sangat disayangkan kalau kau tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati sekolah."

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencoba menghubungkan bintang dengan matanya, membuat konstelasi sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maksudku, seumur hidupku aku pikir itu normal, setidaknya untukku. Aku memiliki jantung yang lemah. Aku dilarang keluar dan bermain. Ibuku paranoid, tapi dia hanya takut kehilanganku, kurasa. Belajar itu membosankan, guruku terlalu serius. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Kuharap dia masih hidup."

Dari penglihatannya, ia bisa melihat tatapan Jaehyun yang terus melekat padanya. Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa jadi dia menganggapnya sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan.

"Monokromatik. Hidupku adalah gradasi abu-abu, tapi Ten ada di sana untuk memberi sedikit warna saat itu, setidaknya. Untuk waktu yang singkat."

"Ten... dia pasti penting bagimu."

"Kurasa dia adalah hidupku di saat-saat tertentu. Dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki. Kami belajar bersama, bermain game yang tidak mengharuskan kami untuk aktif secara fisik. Dia memelukku ketika aku sedih karena ayah lagi-lagi tidak akan pulang. Ten adalah yang terakhir kulihat sebelum jantung lamaku berhenti berdetak. Ketika aku bangun, dia sudah pergi."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dimusnahkan."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. "Ten adalah sebuah android yang diberikan kepadaku oleh ayahku."

"Aku turut sedih, Taeyong..."

"Jangan. Aku masih bisa merasakannya. Kenangannya, maksudku."

Jaehyun melirik ke bawah dan menggenggam tangan Taeyong, membelai buku-buku jarinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengatakan dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Konyol memang, tetapi yang aku maksudkan secara platonis. Dia adalah alasan aku merasakan cinta sejati di hidup monokromku."

"Berarti ini adalah sebuah tantangan, kalau begitu."

Taeyong mengerutkan kening sedikit dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan kebingungan. "Sebuah tantangan?"

"Mungkin begitu. Jika aku bisa menjadikan diriku sebagai cinta pertamamu, secara romantis."

Dia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk membalas kata-kata Jaehyun karena bibir Jaehyun membungkamnya. Bibirnya yang lembut beradu dengan milik Taeyong yang pecah-pecah, dan keduanya bergerak lambat, lembut, sampai Taeyong menyerah dan menutup matanya untuk merasakan lebih, menyatukannya lebih dalam. Bibir mereka tercetak sempurna untuk satu sama lain, sebelum Jaehyun akhirnya menarik diri dengan pipi memerah. Taeyong membuka matanya dan melihat ke bawah.

"Jaehyun, aku tidak bisa—"

"Kumohon, Taeyong. Ijinkan aku. Aku tahu ini mengagetkan, tapi aku suka padamu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan kapan, tetapi aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin kau baik-baik saja. Kau itu... cantik."

 _Oh_

"Kumohon jangan tolak aku..."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, Jaehyun."

Taeyong menarik tangannya dan berbohong untuk tidak melihat bagaimana wajah Jaehyun berubah kebingungan. Dia tidak ingin menatap ke matanya, karena mata adalah cermin bagi jiwa seseorang, dan dia belum siap untuk melihat rasa sakit yang dia sebabkan pada Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak mampu, Jaehyun. Kau hanya akan terluka. Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu."

Taeyong ingin meringkuk dan berkubang dalam kesengsaraannya sendiri. Kalau saja dia memiliki hati yang nyata, maka menerima perasaan Jaehyun tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi Taeyong tidak memiliki hak istimewa untuk mencintai lagi, dia tahu dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Mengapa Jaehyun harus tertarik padanya sekarang?

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak mampu? Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa sekarang, Taeyong. Hanya... biarkan saja aku di sisimu. Kumohon?"

"Kau akan terluka, Jaehyun."

"Kau tidak akan tahu aku akan terluka atau tidak. Aku suka padamu, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Jika seseorang bertanya pada Jaehyun alasan mengapa dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti Taeyong —seseorang yang datang ke dalam hidupnya dengan cara terburuk, Jaehyun akan menjawabnya berkaitan dengan bintang-bintang. Mata Taeyong adalah galaksi, meledak dengan warna dan nafas kehidupan. Taeyong mungkin tampak tidak bernyawa, tetapi dia bersinar di mata Jaehyun. Bintang-bintang tidak hidup, tetapi mereka adalah potongan berlian yang paling indah yang menghiasi lautan hitam.

Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan tubuh surgawi yang dipersonifikasikan?

Mereka diam ke dalam ketenangan lagi. Taeyong mengubur wajahnya di tangan dan menghela nafasnya, menunggu tidur merayap di dalam dirinya dan memaksanya kembali ke pondok. Semua ini akan lenyap besok, dia berharap begitu. Jaehyun lebih dari sekedar teman baginya sekarang, tetapi Taeyong tidak memiliki hak untuk merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jaehyun ketika dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk percintaan.

"Jika kau bisa pergi ke sekolah, apa yang akan kau pelajari?"

Dia melihat Jaehyun. Mata lelaki itu terpaku pada bintang-bintang lagi.

" _Creative writing_. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penulis."

"Impian yang bagus."

"Aku ingin menulis ulang hidupku sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan."

"Maukah kau membiarkan dirimu menyukaiku dalam hidup yang kau tulis ulang itu?"

Taeyong mendongak dan bersenandung kecil ketika ia akhirnya menggambar bentuk kelinci di langit. "Pastinya." 

* * *

"Apa kalian perlu bantuan? Sepertinya terlihat berat."

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan terengah-engah. "Kami tak apa. Tapi mungkin kau bisa datang nanti ketika kami selesai mencuci. Pakaian lebih berat saat basah."

Lucas mengangguk dan pergi untuk membantu memasak (ia mencicipi hampir sepanjang waktu, tetapi Doyoung tidak bisa mencegahnya) sebelum Jaehyun membawa tumpukan pakaian kotor. Beberapa langkah di belakang, Taeyong juga memiliki setumpuk pakaian, sebagian besar dari anak-anak.

Dia memaksa dirinya untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam antara dia dan Jaehyun. Memikirkan hal itu tidak akan membantu, dan dia memutuskan bahwa begitu mereka keluar dari tempat ini dan tiba di posko lainnya, maka dia baru akan memikirkannya. Jaehyun tidak akan mundur apa pun yang akan dilakukan Taeyong, dan mereka tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan sekarang. Taeyong masih berpikir dia tidak benar-benar perlu memikirkannya.

Ketika mereka mencapai sungai, Jaehyun dengan cepat mengambil pakaian darinya dan berjongkok di tepi sungai untuk mulai merendam pakaian. Taeyong duduk di sampingnya, mengawasi.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengizinkanku mencuci? Aku bisa melakukannya juga."

"Hah. Tanganmu itu selembut bantalku di rumah. Taruhan, kau pasti belum pernah melihat mesin cuci."

"Kau berlebihan!"

Taeyong tersenyum saat Jaehyun menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Bagaimana caranya kau mencuci? Kau tidak memiliki deterjen..."

"Kau tahu, pada jaman ketika deterjen belum ada, para wanita mencuci pakaian mereka di sungai dengan memukul kain dengan tongkat kayu atau menggosoknya dengan batu untuk menghilangkan kotorannya. Orang-orang dari negara yang kurang beruntung masih melakukannya. Ini adalah kehidupan yang sederhana, tetapi sangat sulit. Itu yang kau sebut kerja keras. Dan karena ini kerja keras, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mencuci. Tanganmu yang cantik akan terluka."

Jaehyun menerima tawa ejekan dari Taeyong.

"Luka di tanganku tidak terlalu penting sekarang."

Taeyong melihat Jaehyun mulai memukuli pakaiannya, otot-otot lengannya menegang tanpa malu-malu dihadapannya. Taeyong tidak berpaling dan memanjakan diri dengan pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Jaehyun tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Apakah penyembuhan dadamu baik-baik saja? Itu alasan lain mengapa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Aku khawatir tentang lukanya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mungkin harus meminta obat-obatan ketika kita sampai di posko. Aku yakin mereka punya dokter di sana, kan?"

"Ya, itu pasti."

"Kau bisa membantu mereka ketika kita sampai di sana."

"Aku masih belajar, Yong. Aku tidak memiliki lisensi."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Yong?"

Jaehyun terkekeh dan menyipratkan air ke Taeyong, menyebabkan lelaki itu membalas dengan merengek. Taeyong sangat menggemaskan...

"Itulah jawabannya. Yong kedengarannya lucu, sama sepertimu."

Taeyong menghela nafasnya dan duduk manis untuk menatap lengan Jaehyun lagi. "Itu tidak lucu."

Setumpuk pakaian berangsur-angsur mengecil saat satu atau dua jam berlalu, Jaehyun benar-benar sadar. Langit semakin gelap dan dia mungkin merasakan hujan menetes di pipinya tetapi dia harus mencuci semua pakaian sebelum mereka kembali.

Serangkaian guntur bergemuruh bergema di langit dan Taeyong tersentak. Dia menolak sensasi aneh yang merayap di kulitnya dan rasa terburu-buru yang tiba-tiba dan tidak dikenal di dadanya. Dia tidak pernah suka hujan.

"Aku bisa merasakan kau menatapku terus, kau tahu."

"Lalu mengapa?"

"Mengapa kau menatapku? Aku akan meleleh karena tatapanmu."

"Aku suka lenganmu. Bagus... untuk dilihat."

Jaehyun berhenti menggosok baju dan berbalik untuk melihat Taeyong dengan jenaka tertulis di wajahnya. "Apakah kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau memperhatikanku?"

"Jadi bagaimana jika aku mengakui aku memperhatikanmu? Aku suka lenganmu. Melihatnya membuatku ingin menggigitmu."

Ketika Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Taeyong mendongak, baru saja akan menanyakan apa ada yang salah, tetapi dia malah terdorong ke tanah, erangan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya saat Jaehyun menjulanginya.

"P-punggungku sakit, turunlah."

"Aku suka ketika seseorang menggigitku."

"Oh. Benarkah?"

"Benar. Mau mencobanya? Kau bilang kau ingin menggigitku."

Taeyong memegangi bagian belakang leher Jaehyun dan menariknya ke bawah, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaehyun. Taeyong merasakan seringaian ketika mereka berciuman, tapi seringaian itu meleleh ke dalam erangan lembut Taeyong yang memungkinkan keluar ketika Jaehyun mengeksplorasi lidahnya di bibir Taeyong, dan sebuah tangan menyelinap di dalam baju Taeyong untuk merasakan kulit memanas saat disentuh telapak tangan Jaehyun. Dia sejenak khawatir bahwa seseorang mungkin datang dan melihat posisi mereka sampai akhirnya pikiran itu memudar dengan Jaehyun dengan menggosok-gosokkan ujung jarinya di atas puting milik Taeyong, dan lelaki itu mendesah, ia terkejut dengan suara yang dia pikir dia tidak akan pernah keluarkan.

Ketika lutut Jaehyun menyapu sedikit selangkangannya, Taeyong secara refleks menggigit bibir Jaehyun, membuat dirinya mendengar erangan dari lelaki yang menjulanginya. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang bibir terlepas dari bibirnya, hanya untuk merasakan ciuman di sisi lehernya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya terbakar.

Taeyong merasakan sensasi aneh itu lagi dan untuk beberapa alasan, seperti desingan lembut di dadanya, tetapi dia menghubungkannya dengan ciuman di lehernya. Ciuman-ciuman itu meninggalkan kulitnya dan dia membuka mata, bibir sedikit terbuka ketika Jaehyun menatapnya, tersenyum.

"Aneh."

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Jantungku berdegup kencang, Taeyong."

Taeyong melirik tangannya yang menekan dada Jaehyun. Jantung di bawah telapak tangannya bertaluan dan Taeyong merindukan detak nadinya.

"Ya aku meraskannya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan milikmu."

Taeyong sudah tidak sadar lagi ketika sensasi aneh menyebar di dadanya seperti es, dingin dan mencolok. Dia mendorong Jaehyun dari atas tubuhnya dan menyeretnya di belakang batang pohon, menutupi mulut Jaehyun dengan tangan.

"Tidak. Diam."

Taeyong menekan Jaehyun lebih keras ke pohon ketika perasaan dingin di dadanya perlahan-lahan mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya, sebelum rasa dingin menelusuri panjang tulang belakangnya sebagai seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang muncul dari sisi lain sungai.

Mesin itu mengambil langkah panjang, langkahnya bergema melalui ketenangan tempat itu. Langit mengaum dengan guntur lagi dan Taeyong menahan nafasnya, sementara Jaehyun meraih ujung kemejanya dan menggenggam keras.

Di bawah telapak tangan Taeyong, bibir Jaehyun bergetar. Matanya lebar dalam rasa takut dan berair, tetapi gerimis telah berubah menjadi hujan sehingga Taeyong tidak tahu lagi apakah itu adalah air hujan atau air mata Jaehyun yang turun dari matanya yang membuka lebar.

Langkah-langkah kaki semakin kencang. Android berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka, dengan salah satu tangannya dimodifikasi menjadi senjata. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan ingatan yang Taeyong tidak dapat tunjukkan tiba-tiba menggelegar di dalam dirinya ketika android menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tertentu.

"Jaehyun, Taeyong! Turun hujan! Kembalilah dan makan!"

Taeyong mengutuk ketika mereka berdua mendengar Lucas mencari mereka. Dia melihat Lucas mendekat dan android bergerak lagi, sudah mengarah pada lelaki yang tidak mengerti.

"Sembunyi."

Sebelum Jaehyun dapat bereaksi, android itu menembak tetapi nyari mengenai Lucas hanya dengan satu inci. Suara tembakan itu memekakkan telinga dan Taeyong mendorong Jaehyun pergi, menunjuk ke balik batu besar.

"Sembunyi di sana."

"Tapi Taeyong—"

Android kembali menembak beberapa kali dan mereka mendengar jeritan ketika Lucas terjatuh dengan tangan menggenggam sisinya, darah merah merembes melalui kain kemejanya. Mesin itu meluncur pada manusia yang terbaring tak berdaya di tanah dan membuat Lucas terhempas beberapa meter, menabrak pohon.

Taeyong merasakan gelombang dingin lain menyebar di dadanya saat melihat Lucas lalu mengingat gambar orang tuanya, dicincang dan hancur berkeping-keping saat mereka berenang di kolam darah mereka sendiri. Yang lain berdatangan karena pasti mereka sudah mendengar kekacauan, ketakutan memakan mereka ketika mereka melihat AI bersenjata.

AI mengangkat senjatanya dan mengarahkannya ke Jisung.

"Taeyong, jangan!"

Teriakan Jaehyun memudar ketika Taeyong berlari dan meluncurkan dirinya pada si android, menjatuhkannya dengan kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh mesin. Jisung semakin menjauh ketika mereka mundur ke pondok mereka sementara beberapa berlari ke arah Lucas yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

AI tetap tidak bergerak, matanya kosong menatap manusia yang menghantamnya. Taeyong mendengar suara Jaehyun dan suara lain memanggilnya, menyuruhnya lari tetapi semuanya menghilang dengan angin. Hujan mengguyur deras pada tubuh mereka, dan darah merembes melalui tanah berlumpur saat Taeyong melotot melalui poninya yang basah, gigi-gigi bergetar dalam dingin dan amarah.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuh siapa pun saat aku berada disini."

Dia meraih pistol AI dan menekuk lengannya, sambil menunjuk senjata di wajah sang mesin. Dia akan menembak kepalanya lalu matanya bersinar perak, mengingatkan Taeyong tentang hal terakhir yang dia lihat setelah jatuh dari jembatan.

"Kau adalah salah satu dari kami."

Rahangnya menegang dan dia menusukkan moncong pistol di bawah dagu sang android. "Tidak akan pernah."

Taeyong menekan tombol, mirip dengan pemicu dan potongan logam terbang melintasi arah saat ia memenggal kepala android dengan satu tembakan.

Suara mereda, dan Taeyong turun dari tubuh robot itu sebelum berbalik untuk melihat Yuta, yang terpaku di tempatnya, mulut terbuka dengan banyak pertanyaan yang merefleksikan di matanya. Jaehyun tidak berbeda jauh dari mereka.

Wajahnya menyengat saat air hujan mencuci darah dari luka panjang di pipinya dan rasa dingin di dadanya menghilang seolah-olah tidak pernah ada di sana.


	11. Chapter 10

"Kami menghentikan pendarahan untuk saat ini, setidaknya. Aku juga mengeluarkan pelurunya tetapi kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku yakin dia mengalami patah tulang. Mungkin ada pendarahan internal dan kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi. Dia saat ini pingsan karena rasa sakit."

Jaehyun meraih kain dan menyeka darah dari tangannya. Itu tidak sepenuhnya dihapus dan dia menghela nafas, memutar bahunya.

"Lalu kita perlu berkemas dan pergi ke tempat perkemahan yang dibicarakan Taeyong. Taruh Lucas dengan tandu —apa pun yang tersedia yang bisa membawa berat badannya."

"Aku akan memberi tahu Johnny dan Doyoung. AI... yang lain telah dibuang setelah mengambil bagian yang dibutuhkan. Hanya apa saja yang bisa kita potong dengan mudah. Aku pikir itu akan cukup sebagai perlindungan, jika itu benar-benar berfungsi. Benar, Taeyong?"

Taeyong tetap sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, menatap kosong ke angkasa. Junmyeon meninggalkan keduanya untuk memeriksa Lucas sebelum Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong yang berlutut di antara kedua kakinya, mengumpulkan tangan yang gemetar di tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lucas terluka."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Taeyong. Aku membebatnya dengan perban yang tersisa, dan beberapa kemeja. Ayo cari posko yang kau katakan itu, oke?"

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah posko itu benar ada. Poskonya belum ada ketika aku mendengar beritanya."

"Kita akan mencari tahu. Kita akan pergi setelah semua orang siap dan—"

Taeyong berkedip dan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "AI itu, dia yang membunuh ayahku. AI itu mencariku. Tidak akan datang kemari jika aku tidak di sini, Jaehyun. Ini salahku, Lucas terluka karena aku."

Jaehyun dengan cepat menghapus jejak air matanya dan membuat Taeyong menatapnya. "Dengar. Itu bukan salahmu. AI berkeliling untuk mencari manusia, Taeyong. Kita tidak terlalu jauh dari kota, mereka bisa pergi sejauh yang mereka bisa. Lucas terluka karena AI menyakitinya, Taeyong. Taeyong, itu bukan salahmu. Oke? Apa kau mengerti?"

Dia tidak mendapat jawaban. Jaehyun memandangnya lembut dan memeluknya. Taeyong sebagai gantinya, berharap untuk memeluknya dengan kehangatan dan juga untuk menenangkan kekhawatirannya. Dia tahu Taeyong tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dan kau menghentikan AI untuk menembak Jisung. Kau sangat berani barusan, Yong. Aku bangga padamu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kumohon."

Tubuh dalam genggamannya bergetar saat isakan keluar dari tenggorokan Taeyong. Lututnya sakit dan dia yakin mereka akan mengalami memar tetapi dia tidak peduli. Jaehyun akan menjaga Taeyong dalam pelukannya sampai lelaki itu berhenti menangis.

"Bersandarlah padaku, Yong. Sudah kubilang aku akan berada di sisimu. Kau tidak perlu menghukum diri sendiri seperti ini." 

* * *

Taeyong keluar dari pondok menggendong ransel saat Jisung mengikuti di belakangnya sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan Jaemin. Keluarga-keluarga yang lainnya sudah berkumpul membawa barang-barang yang ingin mereka simpan. Lucas berbaring di atas papan yang ditutupi selimut, masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kita tidak benar-benar tahu ke mana harus pergi, dan kita bisa beristirahat di mana pun yang kita bisa. Pastikan kalian selalu memiliki bagian-bagian AI dengan kalian. Pegang atau taruh di saku kalian, di mana pun yang mudah dideteksi."

"Apakah ini benar-benar akan berhasil?"

Taeyong menatap seorang wanita dan mengangguk sekali. "Ini akan berhasil. AI terbuat dari baja khusus berkaliber tinggi. Mereka akan mendeteksinya dan akan berpikir dua kali untuk menentukan identitasmu. Kau bahkan bisa menelannya dan itu masih akan terdeteksi."

"Bahkan jika baja ini ada di dalam tubuh kita?"

"Ya, bahkan jika mereka ada di dalam tubuh kita."

Junmyeon memberi sinyal kepada semua orang untuk tetap dekat satu sama lain. Johnny dan Jaehyun membawa tandu darurat dan Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan saat mereka mulai berjalan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Lucas sekarang. Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat. 

* * *

Mereka hanya beristirahat sejak awal berjalan setelah dua jam berjalan tanpa arah. Johnny dan Jaehyun bertukar posisi dengan lelaki lainnya, karena Lucas tidak ringan. Taeyong mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk melirik Lucas dan mengernyit, adegan dari kejadian sebelumnya muncul di pikirannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Taeyong."

Dia tidak akan menyebutnya sebagai sulap, tetapi sentuhan Jaehyun mempengaruhinya bahkan beban terberat sekalipun tampak lebih ringan hanya dengan kehadiran lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Taeyong sangat bersyukur.

"Aku mengambil putingnya."

"Apanya?"

Jaehyun menyeringai dan memegang sepotong logam. "Ini adalah bagian logam di bawah kulit di dada. Aku yakin ini puting. Apakah mereka benar-benar perlu memiliki puting?"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada usaha Jaehyun untuk meringankan suasana hati. Cukup lucu, sedikit. "Kurasa mereka butuh. AI dibuat menjadi hampir manusia. Manusia berkencan dengan AI, jadi aku kira bagian-bagian pribadi diperlukan."

"Jadi mereka berhubungan seks dengan android juga?"

Jaemin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaehyun dengan cepat. Jaemin memiliki ekspresi tak suka di wajahnya dan Jaehyun bahkan tidak terlihat menyesal sudah berkata demikian.

"Aku... tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah mencoba menggali lebih dalam tentang hal itu."

"Sayang sekali. Kau seharusnya bertanya pada ayahmu."

"... Kenapa aku harus menanyakan hal itu padanya?"

"Siapa tahu berguna di masa depan?"

Jaehyun nyaris lolos dari pukulan yang dilemparkan Taeyong. Dia bahkan memiliki keberanian untuk tertawa, tetapi Taeyong membiarkannya kabur.

Senyum kecil di wajahnya meredup saat kedinginan yang biasa mulai tumbuh di dadanya. Terakhir kali hal ini terjadi, semua kekacauan terjadi.

"Berhenti."

Junmyeon menatapnya, baru saja akan bertanya mengapa mereka harus berhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bukan milik salah satu dari mereka. Selama satu menit yang terasa seperti selamanya, rasa dingin di dadanya tumbuh sebelum menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan dia berbalik untuk melihat AI, pakaiannya robek dan beberapa kulit robek, memperlihatkan baja dari balik kulit yang robek itu. Dia menduga bahwa AI ini mungkin selamat dari pemboman atau sejenisnya. Jika memang benar situasinya, maka mungkin ada polisi atau tentara yang dekat dengan mereka.

Taeyong memberi isyarat kepada semua orang untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa sebelum dia mendekati android dengan langkah-langkah yang hati-hati.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat manusia berada."

"Apakah kau tahu dimana? Kami juga sedang mencari mereka."

Mesin itu melihat ke belakang Taeyong dan tidak berbicara selama beberapa detik.

"Dekat, tapi aku belum menemukan satupun dari mereka."

Taeyong membiarkan bibirnya mengerut menyeringai sebelum memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Pergilah. Kami akan terus mencari."

Dia menunggu AI menghilang dari pandangan mereka sebelum Taeyong kembali ke yang lain dan memberitahu semua orang untuk melanjutkan.

"Kita harus berjalan lebih cepat. Lebih banyak dari mereka mungkin akan berpapasan dengan kita. Selain itu, kita hanya memiliki bagian-bagian android saja, kita masih manusia di mata mereka."

 _Kecuali aku_. 

* * *

Matahari sudah bersiap-siap untuk terbenam tepat di barat mereka, warna oranye mewarnai langit di balik awan tebal. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk menghentikan perjalanan dan anak-anak sudah menangis namun mereka melihat kendaraan militer tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Minseok adalah yang pertama melambaikan tangannya di udara dan berteriak, membuat para prajurit mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Tolong kami, tolong! Seseorang terluka parah!"

Para prajurit melompat dari kendaraan dan dengan cepat membantu semua orang naik ke dalam truk. Mereka sangat berhati-hati terhadap Lucas saat dia berhasil naik, dokter militer langsung memeriksanya.

"Hal ini adalah keajaiban bahwa kalian selamat dari serangan tanpa senjata api untuk membela diri."

"Seseorang memiliki ide bahwa AI tahu ketika mereka berhadapan dengan sesama AI. Kami menggunakan bagian-bagian AI yang berhasil diambil dan logam-logam itu benar-benar membantu."

"Yang mana dari kalian yang mempunyai ide ini?"

Taeyong mengangkat tangannya. Wajah prajurit itu mengeras dan melihatnya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya.

"Kau membunuh AI."

"Ya, aku membunuhnya. Aku hanya... melemparkan diri ke arahnya ketika dia tidak melihat dan menggunakan senjatanya untuk menembaknya. Itu hanya karena refleks yang cepat."

"Kau pasti memiliki tipe refleks yang tidak manusiawi, nak. Darimana kau mendapatkan idemu?"

"Ayahku adalah seorang ilmuwan. Dia sudah meninggal, ngomong-ngomong. Jika kau berniat untuk mencarinya."

Wajah prajurit itu tetap tenang. Taeyong mempertahankan kontak mata sampai tentara itu berpaling dan berbicara dengan dokter, menanyakan tentang Lucas. Tatapan Taeyong jatuh pada pin nama prajurit untuk diingat, untuk berjaga-jaga: KIM J.I.

Taeyong melihat Jaehyun yang tertidur dan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yang lelaki yang lebih muda sebelum akhirnya menyerah pada kelelahan.


	12. Chapter 11

"Baiklah, hati-hati saat turun dari truk!"

Anak-anak adalah yang berikutnya dipandu keluar dari truk setelah Lucas yang langsung dibawa ke dokter. Taeyong merasakan hembusan udara segar saat ia melihat posko di depannya. Sepertinya ini adalah perkebunan yang ditinggalkan, semacam bangunan sepertinya. Tempat ini dijadikan posko untuk orang yang selamat dan orang-orang sangat membutuhkan perhatian medis.

Akhirnya. Mereka akan diselamatkan dari neraka.

"Serahkan semua bagian AI yang kalian miliki. Bagian-bagian itu akan dihancurkan dan menjadi debu nantinya."

Prajurit yang barusan melirik Taeyong sebelum mengumpulkan potongan-potongan logam. Prajurit itu membawa mereka ke pintu masuk tempat mereka harus berjalan melewati pemindai.

"Untuk apa pemindai itu?"

"Untuk melihat apakah kau sudah bersih."

"Dari apa?"

Senyum seringai milik KIM J.I seolah menusuk Taeyong sampai ke tubuhnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari untuk menyusul Jaehyun.

"Kau senang?"

"Lumayan."

Jaehyun menyeringai padanya dan masuk. Taeyong mengambil langkah untuk melewati alat pemindai itu dan sebelum dia melewatinya, alarm berdering keras ke seluruh posko, dan tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditahan di belakang punggungnya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Taeyong berteriak pada prajurit yang mendorong Jaehyun untuk tidak menghalangi jalannya. Dia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman erat di lengannya tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Semua orang memperhatikannya dalam kebingungan yang mutlak, sampai akhirnya tentara sialan barusan memegangi rahangnya dan membungkuk untuk menatapnya.

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Taeyong sudah mati saat itu.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganmu, android." 

* * *

Setitik cahaya melewati celah persegi panjang kecil di pintu. Ada bohlam yang menggantung di langit-langit tetapi Taeyong tidak berusaha untuk menyalakannya, memilih untuk duduk di tengah kegelapan dan tanah dingin yang merembes melalui pakaian tipisnya. Dia tidak mendengar apa-apa dari luar, selain dari langkah kaki ringan terdengar datang dari jauh yang tidak pernah mendekati sel tempat dia terkunci. Dia merasa seperti seorang tahanan, seorang terpidana yang akan menerima hukuman mati. Bukan tidak mungkin, jika berbicara secara realistis. Mereka mengira dia AI, dan tidak peduli berapa kali dia mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa dia masih manusia, mereka tidak pernah mendengarkan. Kenapa mereka harus mendengarkannya? Tidak ada satu pun kasus setengah android sebelumnya, dan konsep itu belum pernah terjadi pada siapa pun.

Menatap kegelapan membuatnya merasa seperti sudah berjam-jam sejak dia terlempar ke dalam sel. Dia pikir dia akan segera dibunuh, ditembak tanpa ampun di depan orang-orang yang sudah dekat dengannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Dia tidak memiliki jawaban mengapa dia masih di sana, bernapas dan memikirkan semua kemungkinan alasan mengapa mereka belum melakukan apa-apa padanya. Apakah mereka mempertimbangkan kata-katanya? Apakah mereka akan membiarkannya pergi karena dia sepertinya tidak menimbulkan ancaman?

Siapa yang dia ajak bercanda? Lagipula mengapa mereka membiarkannya pergi? Taeyong akan mengerti jika mereka menyiksanya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuangnya, seperti dia bukan apapun kecuali baja seukuran manusia. Mesin-mesin itu tidak menyelamatkan siapa pun, jadi mengapa orang-orang ini memberi Taeyong kesempatan —seseorang, atau sesuatu yang mirip dengan mesin pembunuh?

Pikirannya melayang ke wajah-wajah yang terukir di pikirannya. Junmyeon yang selalu baik, Minseok yang tenang tapi ramah, Doyoung, Johnny, Jisung, Jaemin, Lucas... kasihan Lucas, mereka semua orang yang menerimanya karena mereka pikir dia normal. Yuta memiliki hak mutlak untuk membencinya, dan raut wajah yang Yuta miliki ketika Taeyong diseret, penuh dengan segala yang diharapkan Taeyong: ketidakpedulian.

Ketidakpedulian, karena Yuta tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Jika dia mati, Yuta mungkin akan menjadi orang yang pertama merayakannya.

Taeyong mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Jaehyun. Dia memberi tahu Jaehyun bahwa dia hanya akan terluka dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah benar adanya. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Jaehyun terus memohon para prajurit untuk tidak membawanya pergi ketika sudah dikonfirmasi Taeyong itu berbeda. Jaehyun seharusnya membencinya dengan semua alasan yang ada, tetapi sampai akhir, Jaehyun berusaha membuatnya terlihat tidak bersalah. Jaehyun... Jaehyun yang lugu. Taeyong akan menjadi kehancurannya.

Pintu terbuka dan Taeyong menyipitkan mata pada cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba mengisi sel. Dia ditarik untuk berdiri dan menyeret turun ke lorong, ke suatu tempat yang tidak ingin Taeyong ketahui lagi.

Tapi ketika dia melihat meja panjang yang ia kenal dengan mesin-mesin dan tabung-tabung di sekeliling ruangan dan orang-orang berpakaian putih, Taeyong menghembuskan nafas yang secara tidak sadar telah ditahan olehnya.

Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. 

* * *

Lucas itu berisik dan periang, dan Jaehyun berpikir tabung yang menempel pada tubuh lelaki itu tidak terlalu cocok dengannya. Lucas belum bangun dan Jaehyun tidak tahu apakah dia masih ada harapan untuk membuka matanya, tapi dia dengan tulus berharap Lucas akan melakukannya. Jaehyun agak merindukan obrolan berisik dan kejenakaan konyol meskipun disaat ada bahaya mengintai mereka.

Lucas adalah orang pertama yang menemukan Taeyong di sungai, dan Jaehyun tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Tidak ingin kehilangan satupun dari mereka.

"Ini bukan kesalahan Taeyong, kan."

Yuta berjalan dari yang tadinya bersandar ke dinding lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong di sebelah Jaehyun. "Siapa yang tahu dia punya _motherboard_ sebagai pengganti jantungnya? Hal itu benar-benar keren, jika kau memikirkannya. Bagaimana _motherboard_ beroperasi sebagai jantung dan membuat darahnya terus berjalan, kita tidak akan pernah tahu. Otakku yang hanya memiliki dua sel tidak akan bisa memahami tingkat ilmiah yang seperti itu."

Jaehyun terkekeh saat mengingat apa yang mereka katakan sebelumnya. Taeyong telah mengakui tentang operasi tanpa persetujuannya yang dilakukan ayahnya, tetapi sepertinya Taeyong tidak akan dilepaskan dalam waktu dekat. Dia ingin tahu keadaannya, dia ingin tahu apakah Taeyong baik-baik saja.

"Taeyong tidak pernah menyetujuinya."

"Aku sudah mengerti. Maafkan sikapku."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar permintaan maafmu, Yuta. Aku bukan Taeyong."

Yuta bersandar dan menyodok pipinya. "Hei," Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya dan Yuta menyeringai. "Apakah kau ingin memberitahuku sesuatu tentang kau dan Taeyong?"

"Sesuatu... apa?"

"Oh, sudahlah," Jaehyun tahu ke mana arah pembicaraannya. Yuta mungkin tidak menyukai Taeyong, tetapi dia selalu siap untuk bergosip. "Kau memiliki perasaan padanya. Jangan berbohong padaku! Aku melihat bagaimana kau memandangnya. Seperti—"

"Seperti dia memiliki bintang di matanya?"

Lelaki Jepang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Seperti dia memiliki bintang di matanya..."

Sebuah kepala menyembul ke dalam ruangan dan Junmyeon memanggil mereka berdua, meminta mereka untuk keluar sebentar. Jaehyun segera keluar dan Yuta yang membuntutinya. Menilai dari ekspresi keras di wajah Junmyeon, dia tidak tahu apakah dia siap untuk mendengar apa pun yang ingin dikatakan oleh lelaki yang lebih tua darinya ini.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan seorang perwira. Dia mengatakan Taeyong ditahan tetapi dia tidak memberitahuku di mana mereka menjaganya. Mereka menyebutkan sesuatu tentang kerahasiaan dan risiko pembongkaran. Pembongkaran sesuatu, aku tidak mendengar jelas di bagian itu. _Motherboard_ di dada Taeyong adalah salah satu bagian paling penting dari android dan tentang kemungkinan Taeyong yang dilepaskan, mereka mengatakan itu akan dipertimbangkan jika Taeyong hanya memiliki bagian kecil android di tubuhnya, seperti sepetak logam pada kulitnya."

"Tapi dia memiliki motherboard. Motherboard itu jantungnya sekarang. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya?"

Junmyeon mengusap tangannya ke wajah dan bahunya merosot setelah helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia akan dimusnahkan."

Rasanya seperti tenggelam di lautan es penuh dengan air dingin. Jaehyun menatap Junmyeon, menunggunya mengatakan itu hanya lelucon. Yuta menggenggam tangannya di sekitar lengan Jaehyun dan merasakan otot yang menegang di bawah genggamannya.

"Tolong katakan padaku kalau kau hanya bercanda."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda."

"Tidak, hyung. Kau hanya bercanda. Katakan bahwa kau bercanda."

"Jaehyun, kenapa aku harus membuat lelucon tentang ini? Kita kemungkinan besar kehilangan Taeyong, itulah yang mereka katakan kepadaku."

Dia merasakan sesuatu terbakar di dalam dirinya, seperti api yang tumpah ke tenggorokannya dan berputar di sekitar dadanya. Dia mulai merasa pusing saat kepalanya tidak memikirkan apapun selain pikiran tentang kematian Taeyong.

Taeyong diambang kematiannya...?

Sudah terlambat bagi Yuta untuk menahan Jaehyun ketika temannya itu meraih seorang tentara dan mendorongnya ke dinding, satu tangan melingkar di kerah sementara yang lain melilit leher prajurit itu.

Dia marah, dan dia sudah hampir hancur.

"Di mana Taeyong? Lelaki yang kau penjarakan tanpa belas kasihan? Bebaskan dia atau aku yang akan menghancurkanmu. "

Jaehyun terdorong menjauh dan prajurit itu membenarkan seragamnya, meluruskannya sebelum menghadap Jaehyun tanpa sedikitpun emosi.

"Kami diperintahkan untuk tidak mengungkapkan informasi apa pun tentang keberadaan android."

"Dia bukan seorang android!"

"Pemerintah telah memerintahkan kami untuk melenyapkan semua AI yang ditemui. Termasuk android ilegal."

"Illegal...?" Jaehyun mengembuskan kemarahannya.

"Ini adalah kasus pertama dari setengah android yang tidak termasuk dalam proyek 1956. Dari kode etik yang dibuat oleh para ilmuwan itu sendiri, belum ada diskusi yang dibuat tentang penggunaan Artificial Intelligence sebagai bagian dari tubuh manusia. Kesimpulannya, kasus Lee Taeyong diisolasi, dan tidak ada penyelidikan lanjutan. Perintah itu telah dikeluarkan."

"Tapi Taeyong tidak pernah menyetujui operasinya! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mendengarkannya sekali ini saja?! Dia itu manusia! Jantungnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang buatan dalam dirinya! Kumohon! Apakah kau tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa AI membunuh kita secara massal? Karena manusia! Kita manusia yang mengubah mereka menjadi pembunuh! Itu salah kita! Biarkan Taeyong bebas!"

"Semua AI akan dilenyapkan, jika android pengganti jantungnya dilenyapkan, apakah menurutmu dia akan bertahan tanpa salah satu organ yang paling penting bagi tubuhnya? Dan manusia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, nak. Aku tidak mau dengar teori konspirasimu."

Prajurit itu menatap Jaehyun sejenak seolah menunggunya untuk melawan sebelum akhirnya menabrak bahu Jaehyun yang tetap terdiam. Junmyeon mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya, sampai bunyi keras, panjang terdengar di telinga mereka.

Dokter-dokter itu mencoba yang terbaik untuk mendefibrilasi Lucas, sekitar dua belas kali tetapi garis lurus itu tidak berubah menjadi serangkaian garis naik dan turun lagi dan semua orang menyerah. Mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang mereka bisa, tetapi itu tidak cukup. Beberapa organ Lucas menyerah, tidak bisa selamat dari dampak yang didapatnya saat menabrak pohon dan tertembak.

Mereka kehilangan dua orang dalam sehari, dan Jaehyun tidak mampu meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next update bakal double update ya. Jangan lupa review!


	13. Chapter 12

Jarum menusuk pembuluh darah Taeyong tetapi dia tidak merasakan apapun. Dia sudah melewati titik paling sakit, tidak ada yang bisa menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Meja dingin itu menyentuh punggungnya dan dia berharap mereka menempatkannya di tempat tidur yang normal, setidaknya. Sehingga bahkan dalam nafas terakhirnya, dia akan merasakan kehangatan seolah tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau ada permintaan makanan terakhir?"

Taeyong menatap dokter dan tersenyum. "Tidak, dokter. Aku tidak lapar."

Dokter mengangguk pada perawat dan Taeyong merasakan sesuatu yang tebal dan mengalir deras dalam pembuluh darahnya melalui selang yang dimasukkan ke lengannya. Dia mulai merasa mengantuk, pengelihatannya akan mata dokter di atas masker putih mengabur sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi dan Taeyong menyerah pada tidur yang tidak yakin akan membiarkannya bangun lagi.

* * *

 _"Mengapa kau tidak keluar dari kamarmu?" Ten melompat di tempat tidur milik Taeyong dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Taeyomg, mengintip di buku yang terbuka di pangkuan lelaki itu._

 _"Mitologi Yunani?"_

 _"Iya. Ini menarik."_

 _"Bolehkah aku membacanya juga?"_

 _Taeyong menyerahkan buku itu kepada temannya dan Ten tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya (Ten dididik tentang sopan santun juga) sebelum membalik-balik halamannya. Mata robot itu mengamati paragraf demi paragraf dan gambar dewa dan dewi, petualangan dan kemalangan mereka._

 _"Dia cantik. Aku suka rambutnya yang panjang dan fitur wajahnya yang tajam. Oh. Dewi Cinta?"_

 _"Dia Aphrodite."_

 _Ten melirik Taeyong dan mengerutkan kening. "Namanya diucapkan seperti itu? Mengapa tidak ditulis sebagai A-F-R-O-D-A-I-T-I? "_

 _Taeyong tertawa dan menyikut lengan Ten. "Mana aku tahu. Selain itu, bukankah dia keren? Namanya cantik, sama seperti dia."_

 _Ten mengangkat bahunya sebelum mulai membaca tentang sang dewi, alisnya mengerutkan ketika mengambil lebih banyak informasi. "Jika dia adalah dewi cinta, dia seharusnya cukup kuat untuk mengakhiri perang mereka, bukan? Dia seharusnya mengucapkan mantra pada semua orang untuk saling... mencintai. Itu mudah."_

 _"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Kebencian menang karena keserakahan untuk berkuasa. Setelah kau merasakan kekuatan, sulit untuk keluar dari hak istimewa itu... Hak istimewa mengendalikan segalanya di telapak tanganmu. Pikirkan kembali, Ten. Semua hal akan terjadi sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Maukah kau mengorbankannya untuk sesuatu yang dangkal seperti cinta?"_

 _"Cinta itu tidak dangkal. Cinta itu sangat kuat juga."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu?"_

 _Ten menutup buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke Taeyong. "Cinta membuatmu melihatku sebagai seseorang yang sederajat denganmu. Kau menyayangiku, kan?"_

 _"Ya. Iya, aku menyayangimu."_

* * *

Setitik air mata meluncur di sisi wajah Taeyong ketika memori memudar menjadi piksel saat _motherboard_ -nya dimatikan, dan garis di monitor menjadi datar.

* * *

Malam masih panjang, pikir Jaehyun. Bulan menyinari bagian luar, ditambah beberapa lampu yang mengelilingi area tersebut. Dia merasa aman. Akan sulit bagi para prajurit untuk menjaga dan melihat android yang masuk jika disana tidak cukup terang.

Dia tidak bisa tidur sehingga dia memutuskan kalau berjalan akan membantu menenangkan pikirannya. Dia melewatkan malam tanpa tidur bersama Taeyong dan bagaimana mereka berbicara tentang segala hal di bawah sinar matahari. Terutama tentang android. Karena Jaehyun tertarik pada android dan Taeyong hanya menanggapinya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu, sekarang setelah Taeyong tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Jaehyun mencoba membodohi dirinya sebelumnya, mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi dan dia akan bangun nanti di tengah kelas dengan profesornya memuntahkan teori-teori biologis yang tidak dapat dia serap. Lalu dia akan pulang dan makan ramen sambil menonton film sampai larut malam.

Dia tahu itu sia-sia, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dia hanya ingin melupakan rasa sakit yang seperti seribu jarum yang menusuknya secara bersamaan.

Jaehyun berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dan memperhatikan bagaimana pintunya terbuka. Belum lama terbuka, pikirnya. Setelah memeriksa kedua ujung lorong, menyadari bahwa dia telah datang dari jauh dan dia mungkin sudah tersesat, Jaehyun memutuskan bahwa tidak ada salahnya jika dia melihat-lihat sedikit.

Ruangannya dingin ketika dia masuk. Menggapai sebuah saklar, Jaehyun menyalakan lampu dan segera melihat sebuah kotak kaca duduk bertengger dan dipagari, dengan terukir pada plat emas kecil.

Sebuah _motherboard_ bersandar di dalam, beralaskan bantalan empuk untuk perlindungan. Jaehyun mengulurkan jemarinya untuk membelai kotak kaca itu dan jantungnya berdetak cepat karena itu adalah jantung Taeyong, dan dia di sini hampir menyentuh sesuatu milik lelaki yang sangat ingin dilihatnya lagi, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kau bilang kau tidak mampu untuk mencintai."

Tangan Jaehyun tetap menempel di kotak kaca saat ia tersedak isak tangis, semua rasa sakit yang tadinya tersimpan di dalam dirinya sekarang meledak bagai gelombang pasang.

"Jika saja kau mengatakannya padaku. Aku bisa mencintai untuk kita berdua."

* * *

 **A/N** : Double update woohoo~


	14. EPILOG

**HH/BB/2020 10:45**

"Hei, kau menemukan buku bedah itu?"

Yuta berhenti di sampingnya dan mengerang ketika dia melihat apa yang dipegang Jaehyun. "Itu novel romantis. Kau tidak membutuhkan itu untuk magang ketika kau hanya melihat seorang wanita melahirkan."

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri selama... uh, dua jam, mungkin? Aku ingin membaca tentang orang yang jatuh cinta juga, kau tahu. Aku muak dengan organ dalam dan obat-obatan."

"Baiklah. Ambil bukunya, bayar agar kita bisa makan. Aku lapar."

Jaehyun membalik buku untuk membaca kutipan dan denyut nadinya menjadi cepat saat dia membaca kata demi kata.

 _'Kau seperti bintang di utara. Aku berdoa untukmu dalam kegelapan karena kau satu-satunya sumber cahayaku. Kau adalah semburan rasa di mulutku dan nada-nada warna setelah hujan ketika pelangi melengkung di langit. Kau adalah jantung yang tidak pernah kumiliki, berdetak dan hidup, penuh kehidupan dan petualangan dan mimpi. Kau adalah jenis cinta yang aku tidak pernah tahu aku butuhkan, menjaga dan manis. Aku berharap aku dapat tetap bersamamu sampai detak jantung terakhirmu —milikmu, karena aku lupa ketika milikku berhenti.' —_

Dia terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum meletakkan buku itu kembali di rak. Dia mencoba melupakan masa lalu tapi itu terbukti menjadi hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan ketika jauh di dalam hatinya, Jaehyun masih meyimpan kenangannya. Mereka terlalu indah dan tragis untuk dilupakan.

Dia membayar buku yang dia cari dan mereka keluar dari toko buku untuk mencari restoran. Tidak banyak namun tetap saja, kota ini kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya, meskipun bisnis masih sulit untuk kembali dari yang terakhir ditinggalkan. Damai, namun masih ada yang kurang. Tidak mudah untuk kembali menjalani hidup dari segalanya yang sudah hancur.

Yuta berjalan di depannya. Mata Jaehyun memindai jalan dan melihat seseorang yang memaksanya untuk berhenti. Dia tidak membuang waktu untuk menyeberang jalan, nyaris tertabrak mobil dengan Yuta meneriakkan namanya dari sisi lain.

"Taeyong!"

Jaehyun meraih bahu pria itu dan memutarnya, hanya untuk menghadapi orang asing. Lelaki itu melepas _earphone_ -nya dan bertanya pada Jaehyun jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Uh, tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku salah mengira kalau kau orang lain yang kumaksud."

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan pergi begitu Yuta meraih lengan Jaehyun dan menatapnya.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu?! Kau hampir tertabrak!"

"Aku pikir aku melihat Taeyong."

Pegangan Yuta mengendur dan ekspresi wajahnya melembut karena kata-kata Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun..."

"Aku tahu. Dia sudah tiada. Aku hanya... Ini sulit bagiku. "

Dia mendapat tepukan simpatik di bahunya sebelum Yuta menariknya ke samping, dengan bersemangat membawanya kembali untuk mencari tempat untuk makan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaehyun. Kau akan melaluinya."

* * *

 **A/N: End. Kkeut. Fin.**

Sebenernya 127ghouls bilang:

 _"if y'all thought that was the end...lol, joke's on you ;-) see you on the next part!"_

Jadi bisa ada kemungkinan ff ini bakal dilanjut tAPI! belum ada konfirmasi lagi hahaha. Jadi it's an open ending for you guys. Gue nih suka banget ff ini karena betapa bagusnya ide, karakterisasi, dan tata bahasanya dalam Bahasa Inggris dan gue ended up ruined it. I'm so sorry but yeah, give me some credit too. Makasih buat kalian yang udah favorite, follow, dan kasih review ke ff ini. I really appreciate it! And for Jet, thank you for allowed me to translate your magnificent fic!

Jangan lupa mampir ke akun ao3-nya **127ghouls** dan kasih kudos!


End file.
